Under the moon
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Mil años de odio acumulados para intentar acabar con el demonio que destruyó a tantos dragones durante la guerra de resurrección, y su única salvación son el propio caballero de Ceiphied y su pequeña hermanita. Una historia sobre Xellos, Luna y Lina.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Esto es un fanfic de Slayers sin ánimo de lucro y que no pertenece a la historia oficial hasta el punto en que cambio edades de personajes y sucesos en sí. Cada vez que haga un cambio significativo lo explicaré con una nota a final de capítulo, asimismo aclararé la información oficial que se tenga sobre los temas tratados tanto como sea posible, pues el autor original, Kanzaka-sama, guarda muchas cosas sólo para las novelas o reveladas únicamente en entrevistas, es por eso que aún hoy en día hay material de Slayers revelador.

Para empezar diré que la historia transcurre años antes de que Lina saliese a conocer mundo, que en verdad ella y su hermana sólo se llevan 2 años pero yo lo he cambiado para hacer una historia diferente (con Lina siendo una niña pequeña y su hermana una adolescente). Ya aparece Gaarv como desaparecido pero aún no se sabe mucho sobre sus planes, así que lo nombran pero no saben realmente qué quiere hacer.

También aclarar que el tema de los demonios es complicado, no es que tengan un sexo masculino o femenino realmente, su apariencia no suele nombrarse ya que es un aspecto falso, así como Zellas Metallium es realmente una gran bestia, un licántropo con armadura gigantesco con alas, suele aparecer con forma de mujer, pero aún así hablan en masculino sobre ella (quizá los demonios estén confundidos en ese tema XD)

Prólogo (pero de la historia de verdad XD)

Para todo tipo de existencia hay un contrario, para un bien hay un mal, para Ceiphied era Saburanigdu. A pesar de tener a sus cuatro sirvientes, los cuatro dragones elementales, Ceiphied acabó muriendo en la gran batalla final contra el ojos de rubí, el cual fue dividido en 7 partes y fueron reencarnadas en humanos, esperando que con ello se fuesen purificando a medida que se reencarnaban continuamente en esos cuerpos humanos. Pero el Dios dragón no murió del todo ya que el concepto de muerte no es el mismo que para los seres vivos como los humanos, su alma también entró con el tiempo en un cuerpo humano al que llamaron "el caballero de Ceiphied".

Con la guerra de resurrección perdida, la barrera mágica creada por los demonios aisló la región de la lucha del resto del mundo, por ello se incrementó el poder de la magia negra, la cual provenía de esos mismos demonios, pero a su vez su magia sagrada quedó completamente extinta… o eso fue lo que se creía, pues había alguien dentro de esa barrera que aún podía usarla. El caballero de Ceiphied siguió las instrucciones de los dragones dorados de las montañas de Kaatart para luchar contra los demonios aún siendo muy joven, pero sin motivo aparente abandonó la lucha. Muchos dijeron que había vuelto a su hogar, pero ningún mortal sabía con certeza dónde era, y los dragones lo mantuvieron en secreto para evitar que los demonios intentasen darle caza.

De entre todos esos seres tan contrarios había dos que pertenecían a la misma raza, la raza de los demonios, un general cuya fuerza excepcional había logrado ganarse el respeto de los amos a los que servía, siempre atacando de frente, sin engaños ni estratagemas, odiando todo tipo de juegos y secretos, la general de Dolphin del mar profundo, Riksfalto. Por otro lado estaba el sacerdote-general de la gran bestia Zellas Metallium, con aquella engañosa expresión en su cara que le hacía parecer inocente, su estúpida sonrisa de niño bueno ocultando su naturaleza, Xellos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que perder el tiempo aquí?- Se quejó Riksfalto.  
-Oh, querida Riks.- Se oyó la risita burlona del sacerdote. –Nos han encomendado la misión de rastrear esa magia sagrada tan lejos de las montañas de Kaatart…  
-Corta el rollo.- Casi le escupió a la cara la general. –Yo sólo voy a cargarme lo que haya por aquí de poder sagrado, no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por un dragón dorado fuera de su casa, es casi como tirar mi poder a la basura, me lo cargaré sin problemas.  
-Pensé que eso era mi especialidad.- Le recordó Xellos dejando que el sol del atardecer reflejase en sus medallones. –Aunque claro, es normal que quieras hacer algún mínimo logro para llevarte algo de reconocimiento en el tema, así tu amo podría al fin ser el favorito…  
-Tsk.- Le giró la cara.

Cuando quería, Xellos podía dar en el clavo y ser desagradable con sus palabras, pasándole por la cara que había sido el favorito de su señor oscuro durante la guerra de resurrección regalándole los "sangre de demonio" por su labor al extinguir un clan completo de dragones, o esa fue la versión oficial. Era consciente de que Dolphin seguía siendo uno de los demonios superiores en quien más confiaba Saburanigdu, pero ya todos habían rumoreado en aquel entonces de que ella iba a heredar esos medallones, por eso fue tan chocante que se los entregase a un novato de tercera generación como Xellos.

-Bueno ¿llegamos ya?- Se impacientó Riksfalto.  
-Aquí es.- Sonrió Xellos descendiendo.  
-Mira que si me estás engañando con algún truco tuyo voy a cabrearme bastante.- Le siguió.  
-¿Engañarte?- Se giró hacia ella mientras descendía. –Sólo porque no hayas recibido las órdenes directamente de tu amo no significa que te esté engañando.- Dijo en tono burlón.  
-A saber qué te pasa por la cabeza.- Giró los ojos a otro lado.

Había un pequeño templo antiguo, tenía aspecto de que ya nadie lo visitaba, sin embargo la verja estaba abierta y había pisadas recientes. Caminaron hacia su interior y llegaron a una sala donde un altar medio derruido dejaba ver unos escalones al piso inferior.

-Bueno, esto es una invitación.- Comenzó a bajar los escalones Xellos.  
-Oye, ¿por qué no lo haces salir y ya me ocupo yo de cargármelo? Odio las edificaciones humanas, son un asco y se rompen con nada.- Se quejó Riksfalto mientras le seguía. –O me cargo todo el edificio.  
-Shh.- Le hizo una señal el sacerdote de la gran bestia.- Primero hay que averiguar qué hay de importante aquí.

El piso inferior era un gran salón con columnas dejando en su centro un círculo mágico, en el punto más central del círculo había una figura que por su curvatura se la veía apoyada en un cetro a modo de bastón.

-Oh, invitados.- Sonó gutural la voz de aquella figura. –Y además, justo a quien esperábamos.

Se encendieron algunas velas que rodeaban el círculo mágico y descubrió la figura de un anciano, a simple vista no era más que eso, un decrépito humano, con una túnica con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, pero al igual que la apariencia de Xellos no era más que una farsa, aquella figura era algo similar. Podían notar un gran poder sagrado que provenía de ese punto.

-¡Qué honor!- Se burló Xellos. –Es la misma sensación que tuve cuando aniquilé todo un clan de dragones durante la guerra de hace mil años.  
-¿Eso es un dragón?- Dudó Riksfalto sin impresionarse mucho. –Sí que parece que hay muchos pero sólo veo uno.  
-Aún no creemos que con sólo esparcir algunos rumores y dejarnos ver por las cercanías hayan bastado para traerte hasta aquí, sacerdote de la gran bestia.- Alzó ligeramente su cabeza para clavar sus blanquecinos y cegados ojos en Xellos.  
-Eh, tío, yo estoy aquí también…- Se quejó la general de aquella falta.

Y era jodidamente pesado cuando pasaba aquello, con la estupidez de que Xellos era un sacerdote-general y por aquella única batalla en la guerra, ya todos se dirigían a él como si los demás sirvientes de los grandes demonios no importasen. Lo odiaba realmente por ello, todas las veces que le había visto retar a Gaarv el dragón demonio y éste le había rechazado era como verse a sí misma retarle a él y que él con su burlona sonrisa dijese que para vencerle tendrían que atacarle a la vez un sacerdote y un general. Una vez incluso le preguntó por qué seguía retando a Gaarv cuando ni siquiera quería luchar contra ella, pero él se asombró y dijo que luchar contra ella no significaba nada, si ganase no lograría nada con ello. Era una respuesta vana y con un significado que no entendía del todo ¿quería decir que esperaba realmente vencer al dragón demonio y ocupar su lugar? Una aspiración bastante ridícula, él nunca podría ser parte de "los 5" de Saburanigdu.

Por su parte, Xellos en ese momento estaba más ocupado en encajar las piezas de su rompecabezas, él tenía toda la información que no había compartido con su temporal aliada y ahora sólo le quedaba comprobar si lo que había aclarado era de verdad.

-Así que me "esperabais".- Dio a entender que era en plural, que no sólo era ese viejo, o al meno no sólo esa figura.  
-¡Mil años, maldito demonio!- El anciano empezó a iluminarse mientras le gritaba y su cuerpo cambiaba. –Nuestra muerte no fue en vano, nuestras almas se han unido y se han hecho más poderosas.

Cuando golpeó el suelo con el cetro, la bola azul superior comenzó a brillar más intensamente, las almas de los dragones estaban ahí realmente, miles de espíritus atrapados que comenzaban a liberarse, y como bien dicen "lo que está muerto no puede morir" por lo que es inútil luchar contra fantasmas, pero siempre se puede romper su contenedor.

-Tsk, tsk.- Chisteó Xellos agitando el dedo delante de ellos. –Tanto odio en seres de energía sagrada no es bueno, sois unos dragones corrompidos.- Se burló.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Comenzó a reírse el "anciano" sorprendiéndoles. –Somos servidores de la luz sagrada, haremos lo que sea por salvar este mundo ¡lo que sea!

Con aquello finalizó la charla, el anciano cambió su forma y todos los espíritus y energía se concentraron en él dándole forma de un dragón humanoide más pequeño que los dragones habituales. Fijó su mirada en el demonio sacerdote y lanzó un ataque, un aliento de dragón como no habían visto jamás, no sólo eso sino que además parecía capaz de dañar el espacio de la zona llegando incluso al plano astral.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó tranquilo Xellos esquivando el ataque. –Es tu turno.

Como en una partida de ajedrez, para Xellos las fichas ya estaban dispuestas.

-¿Eh?- Riksfalto se había tapado la nariz porque siempre había pensado que el aliento de dragón apestaba. -¿Me estás pidiendo que luche en tu lugar? Mira que a mí me encantan las batallas y todo eso, nunca digo que no a una buena pelea, pero ¿a qué viene esto?

Xellos desapareció por el plano astral, reapareció detrás del dragón y usó uno de sus ataques más potentes contra él, sin embargo sólo logró empujarle, no le había dañado en absoluto, luego volvió a aparecer al lado de la general.

-¿Ves? Tienen protección contra mi propia fuerza gracias a ese cetro.

Cuando vio su gesto de "hala, bonita, lucha tú" entendió lo que había pasado, aquello no era una misión de Dolphin y Zellas conjunta, simplemente la había llevado con él para que luchase contra un enemigo que estaba inmunizado a él pero así mismo llevarse él los méritos por haber descubierto algo que seguramente ya sabía desde el principio, un cetro capaz de neutralizar energías demoníacas específicas.

-¡Maldito Xellos!- Gritó airada Riksfalto. -¡¿Cómo osas utilizarme?!  
-Venga, querida, no es para ponerse así.- Se echó las manos detrás de la cabeza el sacerdote.

El dragón volvió a atacar, pero Riksfalto se quedó mirando cómo hería a Xellos.

-Buenooo, me lo merezco.- Se puso el sacerdote la mano en el costado herido. –Entiendo tu enfado, pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… ah… casi habría preferido tratar con Ralshart…  
-¡Cállate!- Explotó al fin Riksfalto tras aquella ofensa. –Éste es el trato, el dragón te revienta y yo reviento al dragón.

Porque insinuar que era mejor tratar con aquel general sirviente de Gaarv tan debilucho a sus ojos era despreciarla. Si Xellos quería cabrearla para que luchase, le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Por su parte el dragón seguía atacando porque poco le importaba las disputas entre demonios, estaba tan cegado por el odio y su "misión" de librar al mundo de tal amenaza que ignoraba completamente a la general hasta el punto en que antes de darle un golpe mortal a Xellos ella se abalanzó sobre aquella mole dorada y lo hirió gravemente mientras le arrebataba su cetro.

-Ah…- Gimió Xellos ligeramente destrozado en apariencia física. -¿Puedes sostenerlo?  
-¡Mierda!- Gritó Riksfalto pasando el cetro de una mano a otra. –Está tan lleno de poder sagrado que me quema con sólo tocarlo.- Miró hacia su compañero tirando al suelo el objeto ardiente. –Tú lo sabías.  
-En verdad…- Rió débilmente Xellos flotando en el aire. –No estaba seguro.  
-Te has burlado de mí otra vez…- Se encendió la general. –Sólo fingías que te estaba venciendo para que atacase y le quitase el cetro.  
-Sí, tampoco ibas a dejar que acabase conmigo realmente, soy muy necesario para nuestra causa.- Fanfarroneó el sacerdote.  
-Por eso no escapabas al plano astral…- Meditó ella. –No sabes cuánto te odio…  
-Gracias.- Respondió él.  
-No, en serio, no sabes cuánto te odio, tú y tus mentiras, tus secretos, esos secretos acabarán contigo, sino, lo haré yo, es más, puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.- Agitó hábilmente en el aire su arma con forma de espada tridente. -Además, no puedes huir de mí, en cuanto asomes las narices por el plano astral te haré pedazos.

Estaba debilitado, aunque su forma física se hiciese pedazos, era su parte astral la que lo mantenía con vida, pero ahora mismo ella estaba "entera" y tenía un gesto más que amenazador, era esa aura asesina la que hizo preocupar a Xellos y pensar que quizá tenía algo de razón al cabrearla tanto, con un poco habría bastado para que se cargase a aquel dragón de las miles de almas que ahora estaba agonizando en el suelo, pero había cruzado la línea y estaba empezando a temer por su propia vida.

-Demonios…- Murmuró el moribundo dragón. –Demonios… están aquí… aquí…

Xellos comenzó a escapar por el plano astral cuando el cetro se iluminó desde el suelo donde lo había tirado la general, pero no fue a tiempo, aquel objeto parecía tener vida propia y cruzó el aire llegando hasta él.

Desapareció de la escena y reapareció en otra parte alejada del templo con la parte puntiaguda del cetro atravesándole el pecho, intentaba mantenerse en el aire mientras aquel dolor punzante y ardiente le rasgaba desde el interior. No podía volver a trasportarse hasta que se le pasase el enfado a Riksfalto, esperaba que ese pequeño vuelo le alejase suficiente de dónde ella pudiese rastrearle, no le quedaban fuerzas para ir directo a "casa" y no podía usar su poder sin atraer a los seres sagrados que aún notaba por la zona.

Como un calambre, el punto donde tenía clavado el cetro había empezado a absorber su poder, su energía, su aura astral, le dejó abatido desde lo alto para caer como un meteorito en medio del bosque. Recordó que estaba cerca de la ciudad de Zephilia y se sintió aliviado por caer fuera de ella, habría sido un blanco fácil cayendo en el castillo para todos aquellos héroes, espías y asesinos que habitaban la ciudad.

Así que ahí estaba él, tumbado en el suelo, notando cómo aquel maldito cetro absorbía su vida y sin ser capaz de encontrar una solución. Miró al cielo entre las hojas de los árboles, ya era completamente de noche y desde su posición veía la enorme luna llena pensando en que debía estar desesperándose, luchando por vivir, suplicando por su vida a cualquier entidad, pero él no, recordaba aquellas palabras "sé siempre un orgulloso miembro del clan demoníaco" y era algo que nunca había olvidado de su admirado señor oscuro.

-La próxima vez…- Murmuró casi en un gemido. –Intentaré no cabrear a quien tenga que ayudarme…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

-Hago un pequeño repaso por las dos guerras más importantes para poner en situación al lector, la primera guerra entre Ceiphied y Saburanigdu, es verdad que al ser vencido Ceiphied volvió al caos a recuperarse (aún está por ahí...) y su "alma" anda reencarnándose en humanos, curiosamente aunque su alma está en un cuerpo, su memoria está en otro, pero eso no viene a cuento XD

-Riksfalto aparece en los mangas de Knight of Aqualord.

-En verdad los Demon Blood se le entregaron a Xellos por hacerle un "gran favor" a su señor oscuro que es un secreto y NADIE sabe qué fue... (en aquel entonces estaba el alma de Saburanigdu en Lei Magnus, el hechicero creador del Drag Slave)

-Lo de Xellos retando a Gaarv y querer subir de puesto me lo he inventado, no os comáis el coco con ello XD

-"Lo que está muerto no puede morir" es una frase de Canción de Hielo y Fuego (Juego de tronos) y mola bastante


	2. Una amiga inesperada

Capítulo 01: Una amiga inesperada.

Los pasos se hicieron más claros a medida que se aproximaban a él, no tenía forma de escapar de aquel poder sagrado que se acercaba, era un poder que quizá habría rivalizado con él mismo si hubiese estado en plena forma, pero ahora no estaba en condiciones de luchar, lo notaba, era muy superior a cualquier otro poder sagrado que hubiese sentido nunca, sin embargo estaba lleno de emociones, lleno de dudas, el cuerpo que se aproximaba a él desde la oscuridad era un ser humano.

-Oh, un demonio.- Sonó una voz juvenil. –Sabía que había visto caer algo.

Se acercó con paso decidido saliendo a la claridad que la luna llena otorgaba, era una muchacha joven, no debería tener más de 15 ó 16 años, aunque ya tenía un generoso busto. Vestía ropa de camarera con un gracioso gorrito sobre su cabello por los hombros de un tono violeta muy claro, llevaba una cestita colgada del brazo que parecía llena de comida. No se le veía bien la cara al contraste de la luna, pero ella le veía perfectamente ahí tirado con todas aquellas heridas. Graves heridas por lo que parecía, la ropa destrozada en varias partes, un arañazo de dos dedos de ancho que le iba desde el centro de la frente hasta el lateral derecho del cuello que no dejaban ver uno de sus ojos, otros arañazos en su pecho y abdomen, hasta uno en su pierna derecha que le había rasgado todo el lateral exterior de esa extremidad dejándole destrozado parte del pie, y sus brazos no tenían mejor pinta, eso sin contar aquel cetro clavado en su pecho atravesándole.

-Esperaba que tanto poder sagrado viniese de un dragón.- Sonrió Xellos debilitado.  
-Oh, soy humana, desde luego.- Se acercó a él y se agachó hasta ponerse en cuclillas.- ¿Qué hace un demonio con tan poco poder por esta zona? Oh, ya sé, te llamaré Violet.- La chica estiró un poco del pelo de Xellos dejándolo caer entre sus dedos dando a entender que el nombre era por el color de su pelo. –Aunque ahora no te puedo llevar a casa, mis padres están en un festival frutal en un pueblo cercano y no puedo dejarte solo con mi hermana mientras trabajo.- Acercó su dedo hasta la herida del pecho de Xellos y lo metió en él. –Veamos qué tipo de demonio eres…

Aquel gesto le había asombrado, más asombrado que dolorido, porque dolía que le metiese el dedo en la herida y lo removiese de aquella manera, y se quedó sin palabras con su ojo bueno abierto mirándola fijamente cuando se llevó el dedo a la boca.

Dio un pequeño respingo al notar el sabor de aquella sangre. La chica se puso en pie rápidamente y dio un paso atrás, sin embargo no parecía asustada, más bien parecía invocar algún poder, quizá un arma para acabar con él.

Desvió su mirada de ella y volvió a mirar al cielo, a la luna, ahora sabía que iba a morir realmente y de alguna manera, dentro de su naturaleza caótica, sintió una extraña calma, un "voy a volver a casa", su verdadero hogar en el mar de caos junto a la madre de todos los demonios, y lo único que lamentaba era haberle fallado a su amo en aquella misión. Su respiración se entrecortó y fue trabajosa tragando algo de saliva cuando el dolor del cetro se hizo ya insoportable, puso su mano izquierda en él intentando moverlo pero sólo logró quemarse ligeramente esa mano, entonces notó que tiraban de él, aquel puntiagudo objeto estaba siendo arrancado de su pecho.

La joven chica tenía su mano recubierta de una luz que ahora sí le dejaba ver la cara, por supuesto no la conocía, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, tenía algo que unido a su poder hicieron que la reconociese.

-El caballero de Ceiphied.- Murmuró Xellos.

Al acabar de sacar aquel cetro, el demonio contuvo la respiración para luego soltar todo el aire aliviado.

-No entiendo por qué os cuesta respirar…- Comentó la chica. –Los demonios no tenéis pulmones…- Puso su pie sobre el pecho del demonio apretando hasta que hizo un gesto de dolor. –Te he quitado esto, cuando te recuperes lárgate y no vuelvas por aquí, si te acercas un poco lo sabré, ya puedo reconocer tu sangre y créeme que te destruiré.  
-¿Está siendo compasiva, señorita?- Se burló Xellos desde su mala posición.  
-Ya sé quién eres, sacerdote general, no puedo dejar que un demonio de tan alto rango muera cerca de aquí, atraería a muchos otros y me fastidiarían mi vida normal.- Agitó el cetro en el aire. –Oh, y esto me lo quedo, por si se te olvida nuestro trato.- Retorció una vez más el pie bajo ella al ver que sonreía como un idiota. -¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?  
-Sí, es sólo que…- Rió un poco el demonio abriendo el ojo bueno y mirándola pícaramente. –Desde mi posición veo debajo de su falda…

La patada que le dio en la cara fue tan sonada que le hizo girar hasta quedar bajo un gran árbol.

-¡No hacía falta darme en la cara!- Se quejó Xellos frotándose la mejilla indignado.

Pero ella le ignoró y se fue por donde había venido.

No se lo tragaba ¿ayudarle para que no vengan más demonios? Durante años había sido una de las misiones de los demonios el encontrar al caballero de Ceiphied, así qué ¿por qué dejarle vivo? Los demonios no duermen de manera que tenía toda la noche para pensar, no era un demonio idiota, era muy inteligente y astuto, fue atando cabos y recordó algo que le había explicado la gran bestia sobre el equilibrio de las fuerzas, cómo la resurrección de su señor oscuro amenazaba ese equilibrio y por eso hubo la guerra, que mientras ambos bandos estuviesen en igualdad no habría más guerras. Era típico de los demonios provocarlas, siempre intentaban mermar el poder de los dioses para lograr así su objetivo, pero entendía lo que el caballero estaba haciendo, no quería provocar un enfrentamiento por matar a alguien con su mismo nivel. Por supuesto Xellos no iba a admitir que fuesen igual de fuertes, pero en el fondo lo sabía.

Ya había amanecido y seguía sentado bajo el árbol, tenía la pierna herida estirada mientras que la otra la tenía doblada apoyando su brazo bueno en ella, aún se le notaban golpes en la cara y todos los arañazos de dragón del día anterior, había logrado restaurar su parte que formaba la ropa para disimular un poco su naturaleza, pero el corte de la cara le delataba, iba a necesitar bastante tiempo para recuperarse, si pudiese ir al plano astral habría sido más rápido, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría la general en calmar su enfado, si había vuelto con los amos y le había contado lo que había pasado seguramente la harían volver a buscarle, quizá a matarle por su retorcida manera de hacer las cosas, o quizá a recompensarle por haber encontrado al caballero de Ceiphied.

-¿Aún estás aquí?- Oyó la voz conocida. -¿Tan mal estás que no te has movido del sitio?  
-Buenos días, gracias por pensar en mí.- Sonrió con su expresión de gatito intentando echarse hacia delante en una dolorosa y ridícula reverencia extendiendo el brazo.  
-¿Gra… gracias?- Se extrañó la chica intentando contener su risa. –Lo que sea, me voy a trabajar, te tengo vigilado, que no se te olvide, gatito.

Xellos se despidió agitando la mano buena mientras la veía alejarse sin entender bien ese mote que le había puesto, llevaba en la espalda enganchado el cetro como si fuese una espada, seguramente no iba a separarse de él para poder amenazarle si hacía falta, era posible que aún no supiese exactamente qué hacía, pero era obvio que era lo que le había tenido inmovilizado, por eso lo conservó.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que ella se fue cuando escuchó algo en los arbustos, pensó que podía ser algún animalillo de aquel bosque, que podría lanzarle algún conjuro y hacerle sufrir para aprovechar esas emociones negativas de terror y así recuperarse más rápido, pero recordó que si usaba su magia seguramente le encontraría quien fuese que llamó el agonizante dragón antes de morir, si es que había muerto realmente.

De entre unos arbustos asomó una cabecita, era una niña de grandes ojos rojos con su pelo zanahoria cogido en una larga trenza, llevaba la ropa típica del lugar, un vestidito rojo con mangas blancas y capita amarilla. Era mayor de lo que aparentaba, pero a simple vista parecía tener entr años.

-Así que tú eres lo que esconde mi hermana…- Se acercó cautelosa a él. –Pensé que sería otro cachorro de monstruo…- Parecía decepcionada.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a darle toquecitos con un palo en la bota del pie bueno.

-¿Eres un demonio?- Ladeó la cara la niña.  
-Oh, no, sólo soy un pobre monje herido que descansa en el bosque.- Mintió Xellos mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. –Esto son heridas mágicas y yo no soy nadie sospechoso.  
-Venga ya…- Puso cara de no creerse nada. –No soy tan pequeña como para tragarme eso…  
-Entonces… ¿no tienes miedo?- Xellos se alimentaba de las emociones negativas pero no notaba miedo en ella.  
-Nah.- Le chuleó la niña poniendo sus manos en las caderas. –Soy Lina Inverse, la hermana pequeña del caballero de Ceiphied, si alguien intentase hacerme daño, mi hermana le aplastaría la cabeza con dos dedos.  
-Ah… así que eres la hermana del caballero.- Recordó que lo había comentado la noche anterior.  
-No la llames caballero sólo, queda raro… se llama Luna, y si mi hermana te ha dejado vivir es por algo.- Se le acercó bastante haciendo que el demonio echase un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. –Sí que pareces sospechoso.  
-Bueno, bueno, cuando me recupere de las heridas me iré.- Aquello realmente no era una mentira, tendría que ir a informar a su amo de lo que había pasado, pero pensaba volver.  
-¡Ah, pues ya sé!

Tras aquello, Lina salió corriendo, pasó un rato hasta que volvió con una mochila pequeña, se sentó a su lado y rebuscó algo. Cogió un pañuelo largo y empezó a doblarlo hasta que tuvo el tamaño alargado que ella quería, luego volvió a acercarse al demonio tanto que él estuvo a punto de atacarla, pero cuando vio que lo que quería era cubrir su ojo herido se dejó hacer.

-Listo, ahora no se te notará tanto que eres un demonio, intenta ponerte en pie.- Se levantó y se sacudió la falda.

Extrañado por la situación pero siguiéndole la corriente, Xellos apoyó su bastón e intentó ponerse en pie, le costaba mucho trabajo puesto que el pie malo aún no había recuperado su forma y le hacía cojear.

-Bueno, con esto bastará, vamos.- Lina le cogió de la capa y comenzó a tirar de él.

Al contrario de lo que muchos podían pensar, a algunos demonios como Xellos no le desagradaban los niños, bueno, no esos niños adorables que se reían de todo y jugaban felices, pero los niños llorones, los que se asustaban por todo, o como en el caso de Lina, los caóticos, eran como un aperitivo para él, por eso la siguió, quizá ella era de ese tipo y ahora estaba demasiado débil para enfrentarse a nadie.

Ante la entrada de la ciudad en sí había unos puestos, era la hora del mercado matutino y la gente compraba escuchando las ofertas gritadas por los vendedores.

-Tú quédate aquí.- Le indicó Lina un lugar donde sentarse.

La siguió con la mirada y vio cómo se metía entre la gente, de repente se escuchó un llanto tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos, enseguida se pusieron a corrillo alrededor de ella que lloraba desconsoladamente. Todos preguntaban qué pasaba, algunos vendedores la reconocieron como la hija de los fruteros y se le acercaron a consolarla pensando que lloraba porque echaba de menos a sus padres, otros se desesperaron por tanto llanto y comenzaron a gritar si no se iba a callar nunca, algunos pilluelos aprovecharon para robar en algunos puestos, los guardias empezaron a perseguirlos chocando con la gente, otro niño cayó y comenzó a llorar también, su madre lo buscaba llamándole desesperada, el padre gritó a los guardias, otro hombre le gritó a él por discutir con los guardias, de alguna manera empezó una pelea y todo se descontroló.

Cuando Xellos se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba recibiendo una cantidad de caos suficiente como para comenzar a curar su pie. Quizá era la misma sensación que un enfermo saliendo a la calle y notando el calor del sol, el dolor se mitigaba y aunque no estaba recuperado era una sensación agradable.

-Toma, no llores más.- Dijo la señora del puesto de dulces. –Papá y mamá volverán pronto, tienes que ser una niña fuerte.

Lina cogió la bolsa, sonrió y dijo "sí" con la expresión más inocente del mundo, luego salió corriendo hacia Xellos, estiró de su manga hasta que se puso en pie y se largaron de allí intentando que no viesen que todo aquel caos había sido producido por ella.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó Lina al llegar de nuevo al punto de inicio.  
-Vaya, Linita es una niña traviesa.- Se sentó Xellos en el suelo de nuevo, aunque ahora con las piernas cruzadas.  
-Pero ¿a que te encuentras mejor, hermanito?- Dijo en tono burlón.  
-¿Hermanito?- Ladeó la cabeza Xellos notando un sudor frío en su sien.  
-Sí, yo te he curado así que ahora eres mi hermanito y tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga.- Sacó de la bolsa un pequeño pastelito y le dio un mordisco. –Y que mi hermana no se entere, da mucho miedo cuando se enfada.

Su lógica era inocentemente absurda, quizá demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta de que eso no funcionaba con demonios, pero mientras siguiese creando caos podría utilizarla, de todas formas dañarla sería una estupidez, como había dicho, siendo la hermana pequeña de Luna sólo lograría cabrearla más y quizá iniciar una guerra.

-Bien, Linita, tu hermanito necesita comer un poco más…- Intentó seguirle el juego. -¿Hay algún camino cerca transitado por carros?

Pero mientras estaba diciendo eso, esperando que le llevase al camino, la hiciese cavar un hoyo y esperar a ver cómo volcaban los carros, ella, que se le había quedado mirando mientras hablaba, cogió de su bolsa otro pastelito y se lo empotró en los morros.

-Pe… pero… ¿qué?- Con parte del pastelito en su boca y la otra cayendo por su cara, Xellos abrió mucho su ojo bueno. –Qué rico…

Era ya medio día cuando quedaba sólo un pastelito y discutían por él.

-¡Yo me lo he ganado con el sudor de mi frente!- Exclamó Lina estirando los brazos.  
-Con lágrimas.- Le corrigió Xellos. –Pero yo soy el que está herido.- Puso su gesto de gatito y le dio un mordisco al último pastelito mientras Lina ponía morros.  
-¿Qué demonios?- Se escuchó delante de ellos.

Con un gesto enfadado pero que a la vez parecía no creer lo que sus ojos veían, la hermana de Lina les observaba a unos pasos de ellos, tenía ese aura rojiza de ira a su alrededor y apretaba los puños temblorosos con ganas de golpear algo. Al verla, Lina intentó esconderse tras la capa de Xellos, si antes no había notado miedo en ella cuando se le acercó la primera vez, ahora sentía su terror. Él miró un momento al caballero de Ceiphied, acabó de masticar el trozo de dulce que tenía en la boca y saludó con la mano buena donde tenía el pastelito.

-Hola, señorita Luna.- Sonrió Xellos notando los empujones de Lina en su costado intentando ocultarse.

Así como lo dijo ya tenía casi encima a Luna que le golpeó a él y a su hermana llevando los dos un chichón a juego.

-Mi hermana sí que da miedo…- Murmuró por lo bajo Lina a Xellos.  
-Ya veo… qué temperamento.- Le dio la razón Xellos.  
-¡Lina!- Alzó autoritaria la voz su hermana hasta que ella se giró con miedo hacia ella. –Te dije muy claro esta mañana que directa a la escuela ¿te has vuelto a saltar las clases?  
-Es que…- Empezó a sollozar la niña. –Son todos idiotas, y no saben ni la mitad de cosas que sé yo.- Se echó a llorar agarrada a Xellos.  
-Ea, ea.- Tonteó sonriendo Xellos poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a la niña.  
-Oh, de eso nada.- La cogió por el brazo Luna y tiró de ella para separarla de él. –No voy a dejar que te alimentes de las emociones de mi hermana.  
-Pero, señorita Luna.- Replicó él con cara inocente. –Así me recuperaré antes y podré irme, ¿sí?

No respondió, sólo se fue caminando tirando del brazo de Lina, que miraba hacia Xellos lloriqueando porque no se quería ir.

-Me encantan los críos.- Dijo Xellos rozando con la mano la parte de la capa donde había llorado Lina, notando su miedo y tristeza aún en el ambiente.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

-Luna es el caballero de Ceiphied, lo de que la busquen me lo he inventado, para mí que todo el mundo sabe dónde está XD trabaja de camarera a media jornada, al principio de la historia tenía turno de tarde y se había quedado un rato más a echar una mano, luego ya tiene turno de mañana.

-Aquí es donde se nota que hice los cambios en plan "fan", Luna y Lina sólo se llevan 2 años, pero para mi historia les puse más distancia de edad porque me apetecía contrastar la inocencia infantil con los principios de madurez de la adolescencia.

-Que Xellos ponga una sonrisa parecida a la expresión de gatito es algo que hace en el manga de Leyenda demoníaca, suele hacerlo mucho y agradecer las cosas (mira qué majo es... luego mata gente porque sí, pero majo es un rato XD)

-Los nombres como Linita o decir "señorita Luna" es porque en japonés se usa el Lina-chin (en castellano sería Linita) y el Luna-san (que sería señorita), lo de hermanito suena un poco raro en castellano, pero quería hacerlo todo en castellano y no poner lo de onii-chan.

-Aunque use la palabra "sangre" es una interpretación, los demonios no tienen sangre, la "sangre de demonio" es un miasma, una especie de humillo oscuro... cosa rara.


	3. El gran plan

Capítulo 02: El gran plan.

Por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar y por el medio día cuando salía, Luna pasaba por donde Xellos estaba, en un par de días parecía estar mejor, pero había tenido razón Lina en lo de que sin ayuda no se podría curar el "hermanito" como ella le llamaba. Sabía que no podía exponer al peligro a su hermana, le había negado rotundamente que volviese a verle y la había castigado, pero sabía que eso no la detendría mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días, señorita Luna.- Le saludaba todas las mañana Xellos.  
-¿Estás ya suficientemente bien para irte?- Respondía ella con su pregunta.

Él le mostraba alguna parte del cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, como por ejemplo el brazo, la ropa restaurada cubría los arañazos pero aún se veían líneas negras brillantes en su piel.

-Vete al plano astral.- Le sugirió el caballero de Ceiphied.  
-Oh, no puedo hacer eso.- Respondió él.  
-¿Por qué no? Vas a tardar una eternidad en recuperarte si no te vas.- Se cruzó de brazos ella.  
-Pues porque…- Puso su dedo delante de él. –Es un secreto.  
-Vete a la mierda…- Perdió la paciencia Luna y se fue.

Pero él se podía haber ido, estaba lo suficientemente bien como para caminar hasta el templo más cercano de la gran bestia y desde ahí acceder directo a su plano, pero sabía que había otras maneras de comunicarse con su amo, más secretas, más efectivas, como el cuervo de tres ojos, una bestia que parecería un cuervo normal si no fuese por su pico más serrado dándole aspecto de dientes y sus tres ojos rojos brillantes como joyas. La primera noche que pasó después de la primera visita de Lina le dio fuerzas para invocarlo, tenía que vigilar muy bien el poder que usaba para no ser descubierto, pero él sólo tenía que llamarlo y el cuervo de tres ojos iba a él, conjuraba un mensaje y le dejaba que alzase el vuelo.

Sus mensajes eran cortos, pequeños informes, lo que hacía aquel cetro, las almas de los dragones y su lucha, el gran descubrimiento del caballero de Ceiphied y su actuación. Oficialmente seguía desaparecido y por orden de su amo debía seguir siendo así. Todos pensaban que había ido a buscar a Gaarv, menos Riksfalto que se había callado lo que había pasado y sólo lo había hablado con su amo Dolphin. Igualmente sus órdenes fueron claras, quedarse ahí, fingir que tardaba en recuperarse y recopilar toda la información posible sobre el caballero de Ceiphied, si los dragones dorados habían tramado algo podían asestar un fuerte golpe que inclinase la balanza hacia ellos, además estaba el tema del cetro que absorbía el miasma y que la propia Luna aún conservaba. Debían actuar con cautela, si atacaban demasiado temprano podría ser un desastre, y conocía demasiado bien a sus otros amos como para actuar por su cuenta y causar un revuelo que les llevase de nuevo a la derrota.

Había caminado un poco para ver los alrededores de la zona pero había vuelto a su punto original al poco rato para que Luna le encontrase en el mismo sitio al volver del trabajo, sólo habían pasado un par de días pero era como una rutina. Sin embargo quien se acercó entre los matorrales no fue Luna, aún era un poco temprano para ella, y ahí estaba de nuevo Lina con un uniforme de escuela azul marino, pero esta vez venía llorando, se frotaba los ojos con las manos sin poder deshacerse de sus lágrimas, le miró y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercase. El demonio se puso en pie trabajosamente al principio, ya se había acomodado, pero era un tipo curioso, quizá demasiado curioso para su propia raza, en especial pensando en la misión que tenía, aún así se acercó notando toda aquella tristeza y cuando estuvo cerca ella le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para que la siguiera. Todo el camino fue así, con aquellos gimoteos infantiles, sin saber a dónde le llevaba, hasta que a la salida de la pequeña escuela del pueblo vio a unos niños jugando con uniformes a juego con el de Lina, algunos parecían mayores, 3 ó 4 años más que ella, le estaban dando patadas a una especie de bola hecha de retales de cuero.

-Mira.- Le señaló Lina. –Mátalos.

Xellos por poco cae de culo al suelo, estaba tan sorprendido que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, aunque uno de ellos seguía tapado por el pañuelo que Lina le dio, se aferró fuerte a su bastón manteniendo el equilibrio y dejó ir el aire en un suspiro cansado.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Le susurró agachándose hasta su altura.  
-No me mientas, eres un demonio, haces esas cosas.- Le echó en cara Lina.

-Siempre intento evitar las mentiras, esto no es algo que me convenga ahora mismo.- Agitó un poco la cabeza diciendo la verdad, no podía llamar la atención así estando en medio de una misión tan importante. -La señorita Luna me arrancaría las orejas si se me ocurriese intentar matar a alguien por aquí.- Le susurró al oído usando su mano pensando que era algo muy probable.

-Sí… posiblemente mi hermana haría algo así…- Se lo pensó más Lina. -¡Pero puedes asustarles o algo!- Le insistió con gestos infantiles.

Antes de que dijese nada más, uno de los niños miró en su dirección y empezó a gritar burlas haciendo que sus compañeros le siguiesen a coro.

-¡Rina la rinaceronte! Que por donde pasa no vuelve a crecer la hierba.  
-¿Lo ves?- Le siguió insistiendo Lina a Xellos estirando de su capa. -¡Haz algo, hermanito!  
-¿Yo?- Un sudor frío le cayó por la sien.  
-Sí, mi hermana no quiere hacer nunca nada, dice que son cosas de críos, pero estoy harta.- Puso morros agachando la cabeza.  
-Pero Linita.- Le sonrió Xellos. –La señorita Luna tiene demasiado poder para algo así, ¿por qué no intentas tú hacerles callar?  
-Es que aún no se me da bien la magia.- Se cruzó de brazos.  
-Vamos, seguro que si Linita se esfuerza, puede hacer algo.- Xellos puso su índice en la frente de Lina dándole un toquecito para que alzase la cabeza.

Y aunque Xellos no hizo nada realmente, Lina se giró hacia ellos con más confianza, les gritó que se callasen o les lanzaría "una magia".

-¡No te atreves!- Se siguieron burlando. –Y tu hermana es una cobarde, en vez de luchar contra demonios se esconde aquí.  
-¡Mi hermana no es una cobarde!- Lina alzó los brazos. –Fuente de todo poder, llama carmesí que ardes intensamente, reúne tu poder en mi mano ¡Bola de fuego!

Era una niña muy pequeña y canija, sin embargo sorprendió al propio Xellos cuando en sus manos se formó realmente una bola de fuego, no duró mucho y cuando la lanzó había reducido su tamaño a una pequeña pelota de ping pong, sin embargo fue suficientemente explosiva como para asustar a sus compañeros de estudios. Tras verles huir se quedó sentada en el suelo cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?- Se quejó cogiendo aire.

Xellos sonrió cuando todos aquellos niños se alejaron llorando llamando a su madre, alguno siguió insultando a Lina llamándola monstruo, demonio y cosas peores si es que las había, quizá para ella lo peor fue decir que no debería estar con gente normal, insinuar que era un peligro para todos y debería estar encerrada por el bien común.

-Cuando lo domines no te cansarás tanto.- La animó el demonio ayudando a que se pusiese en pie.

Un rato más tarde, Xellos volvía por el camino con Lina a su espalda, estaba aferrada a su capa y aunque no estaba realmente tan cansada ni adormilada, le gustaba esa sensación. Ella sabía que no era realmente su hermanito, ni siquiera era humano, quizá aquellos niños tuviesen razón y su única compañía iba a ser la de personajes como él que no eran "normales" en su propia definición, igualmente no le daban miedo los demonios, era lo que había aprendido con su hermana cerca, pensaba que el terror que sentían todos los demonios hacia su hermana era el mismo con él, así que no tenía nada que temer, le estaba utilizando de todas formas, y de alguna manera sabía que él a ellas también. Apretó sus pequeños puños en aquella tela tan realista en su espalda y miró ligeramente hacia arriba observando aquel lacio cabello violeta agitándose con el movimiento, aquel cabello parecido al de su hermana, como si fuese un humano de verdad, al menos a sus ojos parecía un hombre, a su tacto también lo parecía, quitando las heridas que le distinguían, a simple vista podía pasar por cualquier humano, incluso con aquella cara que parecía una máscara de falsa sonrisa, no hacía más que preguntarse por qué eran tan parecidos y distintos a la vez, si su aspecto podía ser como el de los humanos, ¿qué más tenían que fuese como el de los humanos?.

-Hermanito.- Le llamó la atención. –A los demonios ¿también os duele?  
-¿El qué?- Continuó la marcha Xellos hasta que llegó a su pequeño escondite en el bosque donde la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.  
-Pues… algo, no sé.- Dudó Lina. –Como nosotros, nos pegan y nos duele, nos dicen algo feo y también nos duele ¿a vosotros también os duele?- Repitió esa pregunta replanteada.  
-Supongo que sentimos algún tipo de dolor cuando nos hieren.- Meditó Xellos, era algo difícil de explicar, puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura y levantó ligeramente el pañuelo que le cubría el ojo. –Esto al menos "dolió".

Lina pasó la mano sobre la herida, era algo extraño, le recordaba a una vasija de porcelana con forma de ángel que rompió una vez sin querer, aunque por fuera tenía formas y colores que parecían un muñeco, por dentro estaba hueca, rellena de líquido, pero hueca.

-Soy un demonio.- Le recordó Xellos. -¿Lo entiendes?

Lina asintió con la cabeza y se le quedó mirando cuando se tapó de nuevo el ojo con el pañuelo doblado.

-¿No tienes miedo?- Preguntó el demonio mirándola con su ojo abierto.

Ella negó con la cabeza inocentemente.

-Demonios… Dioses… supongo que todos sois iguales, todos estáis huecos.- Llegó a esa conclusión.  
-¿Iguales?- Se echó a reír Xellos. –Eres una humana muy rara.  
-Tú eres un demonio muy raro.- Se cruzó de brazos la pequeña en gesto enfadado. –Vamos a casa, mi hermana hoy saldrá un poco más tarde.  
-¿A tu casa?- Se puso en pie cuando ella estiró de la manga de su camisa.  
-Sí, vamos a prepararle la comida y a darle una sorpresa.- Sonrió Lina.

El demonio sintió esa situación como un logro más, se había ganado la confianza de ella hasta el punto de poder llegar a su casa, seguro que habría mucho que descubrir ahí, estaba mereciendo la pena reprimir sus deseos demoníacos por llegar tan lejos. Para alguien tan orgulloso como él, el tener que rebajarse a fingir que era débil le estaba llenando de ira y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría reprimir todo aquello ni cómo iba a saciar su ansia de matar para evitar cometer un error. Aunque el pensar en la conversación que había tenido con la pequeña niña le mantenía la mente ocupada, así que dolor… sí que lo sentía, no sólo cuando le golpeaban, y no tenía relación con las emociones positivas que le debilitaban, era algo más… profundo, el dolor en su orgullo herido, se preguntó si su amo se sintió así alguna vez, con su orgullo de ser demonio pisoteado por ser lo más bajo de lo más alto, quizá por ello la gran bestia le creó a él tan poderoso, para que él fuese el más alto de lo más bajo.

Porque de entre los cinco del señor oscuro, Zellas Metallium fue la creación más débil, sin embargo de entre todos los sirvientes que fueron creados por esa segunda generación, Xellos era sin duda el más poderoso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, en cierta forma, la casa le decepcionó, se esperaba algo más digno del caballero de Ceiphied, pero era una casa normal y corriente de campo, con un jardín y un lugar donde cortar leña. El interior no era mucho mejor, todo demasiado normal, aunque había una librería que esperaba poder inspeccionar más tarde. Esperó a que Lina volviese de su habitación con su vestido rojo.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó Lina remangándose. –Ahora vamos a cocinar.

Y con el "vamos" se refería a que hiciese todo Xellos, como si él por ser mayor supiese cocinar, por lo menos alcanzaba a los estantes más altos y podía coger las cosas que Lina le iba indicando. Cortar los alimentos fue incluso divertido, le cogió enseguida el truco a cortar todo rápido, aunque ni Lina ni él sabían bien lo que estaban haciendo. La cuestión era que cuando Luna se acercó a la casa ya notó un olor "extraño" y al entrar no sabía qué era peor, ver al demonio con su delantal rosa y su pelo recogido en un pañuelo, o el caos que había por toda la cocina lleno de trozos de comida y algunas manchas que no supo identificar bien.

-Hola, señorita Luna.- Saludó el demonio risueño.  
-¡Bienvenida a casa, hermana!- Medio gritó Lina con los brazos en alto. -¡Sorpresa! Hemos preparado un guiso.  
-No es un guiso.- Corrigió Xellos agitando el cuchillo delante suya. –Es una sopa de raíz de mandrágora con una pizca de caos.

No, aún había algo peor que esa imagen y era esa sopa en sí. Luna dejó ir un bufido, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Desde cuándo cocináis los demonios?- Intentó parecer serena aunque se la notaba algo inquieta. –Vosotros no coméis, no tenéis estómago para digerir la comida.  
-Él sí come.- Señaló Lina recordando los pastelitos. -¿No tienes estómago?- Preguntó girándose hacia Xellos.  
-No.- Xellos hizo un gesto que dejaba ver que tampoco lo entendía bien.  
-Lo que sea…- Luna no se movió del sitio. –Lina, ve a poner la mesa, ya hablaremos más tarde sobre lo que significa "no te acerques al demonio", y tú, suelta el cuchillo.

Lina, inocente e ingenua, pasó por el lado de Xellos sacando del cajón los cubiertos. Xellos miró hacia Luna, había sido como leerle el pensamiento, sin embargo su mirada desafiante con aquellos violetas ojos de demonio sólo lograron cabrearla más, no sólo no soltó el cuchillo sino que apoyó la punta sobre la mesa y jugueteó con él con el dedo moviéndolo de un lado a otro como dando a entender de que si hubiese querido le habría cortado el cuello a Lina ahí mismo sin esfuerzo. Cuando la pequeña Lina salió de la cocina con las cosas correteando, el sacerdote de la gran bestia dejó el cuchillo del todo.

-¿A qué juegas?- Casi le escupió Luna acercándose muy deprisa a él. -¿Por qué sigues acercándote?- Cuando estuvo a su altura le cogió de la solapa y aunque era más alto que ella le alzó ligeramente. –Y no te atrevas a mentirme.  
-Eso es secreto…- Le murmuró dejándola hacer, así no tenía que mentir.  
-Tsk.- Chisteó Luna soltándole de mala manera. –Debes haber cabreado a alguien muy gordo para esconderte tan cerca de mí.  
-Je, je.- Xellos pasó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza. -¿Yo? Que va…  
-No, muy mal, minino.- Al decir eso le señaló con el dedo.  
-¡Ah!- Se sobresaltó Xellos al notar un chorro de agua en su cara consecuencia del conjuro del dedo de Luna.

Parecía que seguía jugando a que él era un gatito, pero de todas formas aquello era perfecto, al menos eso pensaba Xellos, había logrado hacer que creyera que su cercanía a ellas era por su propia protección, aunque fuese verdad que si pisaba el plano astral podría rastrearle Riksfalto. Era realmente difícil no reírse de ella por aquella situación, estúpidos humanos con sus corazones bondadosos, incluso el gran caballero de Ceiphied estaba siendo engañado por él, sus planes estaban yendo justo como él quería, pronto sabría todo sobre ella y lo que estaban tramando los dragones dorados, pronto la balanza caería a su favor, y esa humana de cabello claro no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que tramas ya se irá viendo.- Se rascó la cabeza Luna. –Supongo que sabes que te puedo destruir sin esfuerzo en cuanto metas la pata.  
-Por supuesto, señorita Luna, pero no tengo intención de haceros ningún daño.- Se hizo el inocente Xellos. –Al fin y al cabo…- Cogió la mano de Luna y la llevó hasta él, hasta la herida en su pecho.

Luna se quedó inmóvil un momento, no, no estaba intentando que notase su corazón, él no tenía corazón, pero ahí estaba su herida, la que le habría matado si ella no le hubiese quitado aquel cetro que tenía clavado.

-¡Venid ya!- Gritó Lina desde la sala.  
-Será mejor que vayamos.- Luna se soltó de él notándose nerviosa, cogió la gran olla que habían preparado Xellos y Lina y la lanzó por la ventana tan fuerte que la explosión en la distancia se podía ver desde la ciudad.  
-Oh, buen lanzamiento.- Aplaudió Xellos. –Pero ¿qué habrá de comida ahora?  
-No te hagas el idiota, eso no era comestible… traigo cosas del restaurante.- Comenzó a caminar delante de él.

Aunque se sentó a la mesa con ellas, Luna no le sirvió nada, seguía insistiendo en que no lo necesitaba y ellas sí, no se podía desperdiciar la comida. Pero fue divertido verlas comer, Lina intentaba atrapar pedazos de comida que Luna cogía más rápido que ella, era como una competición, sin embargo Luna todo lo que atrapaba lo comía con mucha más delicadeza que Lina, que lo único que hacía era llenarse la boca tanto que luego no podía masticarlo bien. Cuando Luna se levantó recogiendo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina, Lina le hizo un gesto con la mano a Xellos para que se acercase, él se agachó un poco y vio que Lina le había guardado un trozo de postre, Lina se lo dio de comer a la boca y ambos sonrieron como los niños traviesos que no eran pillados en una travesura. Al volver Luna, le ofreció a Xellos una taza de té, él se la quedó mirando pero la aceptó, no era dulce pero era un sabor que también le agradó.

Un rato más tarde, Lina estaba tumbada en el sofá dormitando, Luna le puso una manta fina por encima y la dejó hacer la siesta, ella se había cambiado la ropa de trabajo y ahora llevaba unos pantalones de tela dura roja y una camisa de manga corta amarilla, se había quitado el gorrito de trabajo y llevaba el pelo suelto. No entendía por qué su hermanita iba tras el demonio continuamente, era demasiado pequeña para una etapa rebelde y demasiado mayor para un capricho infantil. Se la quedó mirando acariciándole el cabello mientras dormía y en el fondo se sintió mal por ser siempre tan dura con ella, pero justamente por ser el caballero de Ceiphied y haber estado luchando fuera de casa sabía lo que le esperaba en el mundo exterior, la lección de tener al demonio cerca y esperar que hiciese algo para que ella se diese cuenta de cómo eran de verdad podía llegar a ser muy dura, sólo esperaba poder manejar todo aquel asunto, pues estaba segura de que entendía lo que pasaba. Y hablando del demonio, se fijó en que Xellos ya no estaba en la misma sala, eso la preocupó, tenerle por ahí deambulando como si fuese su casa no era algo muy seguro, pero si realmente se estaba ocultado, llamar la atención atacándola o montando alboroto por la zona no iban a ayudarle.

Le encontró en el estudio, junto a la librería, había cogido un antiguo libro lleno de polvo y estaba leyendo de pie.

-¿Aficionado a la lectura?- Interrumpió Luna a Xellos y se sorprendió más ella de pillarle desprevenido que él.  
-Es… interesante.- Sólo dijo el demonio antes de volver al libro.

Se acercó algo más a él y ojeó el libro, lo reconoció, un viejo texto sobre un antiguo culto a un "falso Dios" inventado por los que poblaban aquella región hace muchos años. En verdad todo eran engaños y mentiras, finalmente los sirvientes de los dragones dorados intervinieron y desmintieron todo sobre el culto llevando de nuevo a la "luz" a todos sus seguidores, claro que los que no quisieron abandonar su falsa fe fueron pasados por la "purificación" de Vulabazard, el Dios Dragón de Fuego.

-A los demonios no nos importa a quién veneren los humanos.- Dijo Xellos cuando ella tenía casi las narices metidas en el libro.

La chica dio un respingo porque no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto se le había acercado con la guardia baja.

-Vaya con los dragones, ¿eh?- Sonó burlona la voz del demonio. –Abrasando a los pobres humanos sólo porque tienen imaginación.  
-Vosotros también habéis matado a muchos inocentes, lo que hizo el amo del infierno para despertar una parte de vuestro "jefe" no tiene nombre.- Le echó en cara Luna.  
-Sí tiene nombre.- Abrió el ojo Xellos algo más serio. –"Lei Magnus".- Desvió la mirada. –Por él sí mereció la pena provocar una guerra.- Luego volvió al tono burlón con su gesto sonriente. –Pero nosotros matamos a muy pocos, los humanos os matáis entre vosotros por tonterías.- Se sentó en la butaca junto a la estantería para seguir leyendo. –Al final, los dragones y los demonios no somos tan distintos…- Rió a pesar de intentar evitarlo. –Linita tiene una forma de pensar muy divertida.  
-Eres un demonio muy sincero.- Acabó la conversación Luna sin poder dejar de observar a aquel demonio tan extraño.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

-El cuervo de tres ojos me lo he inventado :3 me molan ese tipo de criaturas demoníacas.

-Lo de Lina usando un hechizo como la bola de fuego siendo tan pequeña me pareció adecuado ya que ella siempre andaba diciendo que era una maga genio, así que en mi historia le di esa capacidad para aprender a usar hechizos de muy pequeña (en verdad es una genio, ya que fue la creadora del giga slave y el ragna blade)

-La sopa de raíz de mandrágora con una pizca de caos es el plato que prepara en un capítulo del anime en la competición de cocina, dijo que era una receta familiar, pero contando que los demonios no comen a saber de dónde la sacó...

-La historia sobre la falsa fe es algo que de alguna manera creo que seguro que pasó, pasa en nuestro mundo sin tener la certeza de la existencia de un Dios, en el mundo de Slayers donde los Dioses son más activos debió pasar mucho...


	4. Viviendo con el diablo

Capítulo 03: Viviendo con el diablo.

Estaba algo cansada pero no podía bajar la guardia con el demonio pululando por ahí, quizá eso que insinuó de que ella había evitado que muriese y por eso no las atacaba era cierto, no creía en el honor de los demonios realmente pero quizá tuviesen algo parecido, algún código o así. De todas formas lo que dijo de que los demonios y los dragones se parecían tenía algo de razón, ella había viajado por el continente y había luchado del lado de los seres sagrados contra los demonios, pero había vuelto a casa tras ver ciertas cosas que no quería recordar. Se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía un libro abierto, cuando se dio cuenta, Xellos ya no estaba.

-¿Es que no se puede estar quieto?- Tiró el libro al suelo.

Era un libro que trataba el incidente de Sairaag, cuando vio los efectos del cetro en Xellos sospechó que el cetro tenía algo que ver con el tema pues parecía absorber el miasma del que estaban hechos los demonios, así que a parte de estar colmado de poder sagrado lo más probable fuese que su parte maciza, puesto que no era un cetro de metal hueco sino que tenía su peso y no sonaba a vacío, posiblemente fuese una rama del Flagoon.

Miró el libro que había tirado y lo recogió, se dio cuenta que en la zona donde había estado leyendo Xellos no había libros tirados, pensó que por ser un demonio lo dejaría todo tirado por medio, pero quizá le había juzgado mal. Cambió de idea al ir a colocar el libro en su sitio, de alguna manera había logrado descolocar tanto los libros en la estantería que aquello formaba un orden caótico incomprensible, notó una gota de sudor frío cayendo por su sien y le dio un tic en el ojo, tenía ganas de arrastrarle de los pelos hasta ahí para que lo colocase todo de nuevo.

Hacía un ratito que Lina se había despertado de la siesta y estaba en el jardín jugando, o eso haría cualquier niño normal, no era el caso de la pequeña hechicera que estaba practicando magia.

-Jooo…- Se quejó la niña poniendo morros. -¿Por qué ahora no me sale?  
-Linita tiene que concentrarse más.- Le revolvió el pelo Xellos. –El fuego debe manar del corazón…  
-¡Ahhh!- Hizo aspavientos con los brazos apartando su mano. -¡No te burles de mí!  
-Ah, te has dado cuenta.- Puso su mano por detrás de su cabeza mirando a otro lado.  
-Eres muy malo disimulando.- Le sacó la lengua.

Lo intentó una vez más, puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Fuente de todo poder, llama carmesí que ardes intensamente, reúne tu poder en mi mano… ¡Bola de Fuego!- Entre las manos de Lina apareció la luz de la bola de fuego, pero se apagó enseguida. -¡Otra vez!- Volvió a enfadarse agitando los brazos. -¡Pero si antes me salió sin tanta tontería!  
-Quizá si intentas hacer algo más pequeño…- Sugirió Xellos sonriéndole. –Con la práctica podrás lanzarlas sin recitar el conjuro completo, los grandes hechiceros de la antigüedad sólo susurraban el nombre de la técnica.

Lina se le quedó mirando, lanzó un suspiro agotada y volvió a ponerse en posición.

-Fuente de todo poder, llama carmesí que ardes intensamente… ¡Flecha de fuego!- Cortó el hechizo para hacer una flecha de fuego que en esa ocasión salió bien y se clavó en el palo al que estaba apuntando más adelante.  
-¡Bien!- Xellos aplaudió. –Estoy impresionado.- Comentó sin cambiar su expresión.  
-¡Flecha de fuego! ¡Flecha de fuego!- Lanzó el conjuro varias veces Lina, una tras otra hasta que ya no se veía el palo de tantas flechas que tenía clavadas. –Esto me sale, pero cuando intento hacer la bola… ¡Bola de fuego!

Pero en esa ocasión le salió, mejor que la que había lanzado en la mañana incluso, no era muy grande pero fue directa al objetivo y explotó lanzando por los aires el palo.

-¡Yay!- Exclamó Lina alzando sus manos. -¡¿Lo has visto?!- Vio que Xellos asentía como si estuviese orgulloso. -¡Bola de fuego!

De nuevo le salió, y con los ánimos que le daba Xellos aplaudiendo y riendo, ella siguió, lanzó una tras otra a todo palo que veía clavado en el suelo. Para cuando llegó Luna al escuchar las explosiones ya estaba en llamas toda la valla del jardín, el espantapájaros y los palos que sujetaban las plantas que estaban creciendo en el huerto.

-Ha sido él.- Señaló Lina a Xellos.  
-¿Eh?- Se la quedó mirando Xellos y miró hacia Luna. -¡No es verdad! Los demonios no usamos este tipo de hechizos.- Intentó excusarse agitando la mano delante de él.  
-¡Ahhhh!- Empezó a gritar medio llorando Lina. -¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Apágalo, hermanito!  
-¿Cómo se supone que voy a apagarlo yo?- Agitó la cabeza Xellos.  
-¡Échale agua!- Le azuzó Lina. -¡Conjura agua!  
-Ya he dicho que…

Al fin reaccionó, por un momento Luna se había quedado en blanco sin saber si debía matar al demonio o a los dos, finalmente se puso la mano en la cara soltando un suspiro y sin quitarla agitó la otra murmurando "aqua create" con la que apareció una gran masa de agua desde el suelo en llamas llegando hasta unos metros arriba para luego caer sobre toda la zona donde había el fuego y Lina azuzando a Xellos.

-Je, je.- Agitó Xellos la mano. –Ahora sí que estoy empapado.- Hizo referencia a cuando Luna intentó educarle echándole agua a la cara.  
-¡Yo lo arreglo! ¡Bola de fuego!- Lina le echó una bola de fuego a Xellos.

Cayó al suelo chamuscado entero pero seco, soltó el aire y formó un anillo de humo de forma graciosa, se quedó sentado a su lado quejándose cuando detrás de ellos apareció Luna y les arreó con el puño en la cabeza, luego ambos pidieron perdón agachando la cabeza con el gran chichón.

-¡Daos más prisa!- Les gritó Luna.

Los había puesto a trabajar arreglando el jardín, a cada rato les gritaba para que se apresurasen bajo amenaza de darles una paliza y eso hacía que se moviesen más rápido. Xellos usaba un rastrillo de metal apartando la hierba quemada, se había quitado la capa y tenía las mangas de los brazos subidas hasta los codos, paró un momento para soltar un suspiro apoyándose en el rastrillo y se secó la frente de sudor con el dorso de la mano.

-Ah… yo no estoy hecho para esto.- Su voz sonaba infantil. –Soy un sacerdote…  
-Sacerdote general, que bien te gusta presumir de eso cuando te interesa.- Le golpeó con sus palabras Luna conociendo su fama.  
-Oficialmente sólo sacerdote.- La miró de reojo corrigiéndola.  
-No la hagas cabrear más.- Le murmuró Lina por lo bajo. –Hermosa hermana mía, ¿ya es suficiente por hoy? Se acerca tormenta…  
-No.- Sonó rotunda su voz. –Vais a acabar de limpiar este estropicio, y mañana,- Su voz sonó helada en la espalda de Xellos. –Arreglarás la valla mientras trabajo y Lina está en la escuela.  
-¿Por qué yo? Yo no hice nada.- Se siguió quejando Xellos mientras corría de un lado a otro con el rastrillo intentando acabar lo antes posible.

Era verdad pero también era culpable por animar a Lina a hacer ese conjuro tan peligroso. Cuando encontró que era suficiente por ese día, mandó a Lina llenar la bañera, ella hizo que Xellos la siguiese y le llevó hasta el desván.

-Ahora estate quieto un momento.- Le indicó el lugar en el centro junto a un baúl.

Empezó a dibujar en el suelo con tiza un círculo con algunos caracteres, cuando acabó dio unas palmadas sacudiendo los restos de tiza y empezó a recitar un conjuro. Xellos estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ella para atacarla, pero se contuvo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, un conjuro de retención, había hecho una pequeña prisión.

-¿Realmente crees que estos juegos funcionan conmigo?- Se volvió orgulloso de nuevo el demonio.

Ella caminó al interior del círculo, le tomó de los hombros y le empujó para tirarle al suelo, se quedó sentado mirándola.

-Buenas noches, gatito Violet.- Se burló ella antes de salir del círculo.

Él lo entendía, le iba a dejar ahí durante la noche para evitar que las atacase, y ahora no tenía poder suficiente para romper el conjuro, aunque sabía de otras formas de escapar de ahí, apretó las manos contra el suelo sabiendo que podían entrar pero él no podía salir sin descubrirse. Un descuidado ratoncillo pasó cerca del baúl sobre el que estaba apoyado y sufrió las consecuencias, fue atrapado con un rápido movimiento. En su mano, el ratoncillo se revolvió sin escapatoria, se lo quedó mirando un momento y fue apretando cada vez más la mano mientras el pobre animal gritaba y gemía de dolor, sintió sus pequeños huesecillos crepitando uno tras otro mientras alternaba los dedos con los que lo aplastaba, uno de ellos le hizo escupir sangre, otro le hizo gritar más aún, y un último apretón le reventó la caja torácica dejándole reventado por dentro.

-Qué débil, no has durado mucho.- Se decepcionó Xellos lanzando por la ventana el cadáver como quien tira una piel de plátano.

El caballero de Ceiphied había bajado las escaleras y se había metido en el baño con su hermanita. Lina le frotó la espalda a su hermana mayor y dejó que ella hiciese lo mismo. Cuando Luna frotó la cabeza de Lina se quejó.

-¡Eres muy bruta!- Se agitó Lina. –Me haces daño, mamá no hace daño cuando me lava la cabeza.  
-Pues yo no soy mamá, tendrás que aguantarte.- Siguió frotando Luna.

Se metieron las dos en la bañera y se relajaron. Luna vio a su hermanita con el agua hasta casi la nariz de costado a ella, así que le echó un poco de agua para llamarle la atención.

-¡Ah!- Se sobresaltó Lina mirándola, luego sonrió. –Estaba desprevenida.

Le echó agua a su hermana y acabaron dejándolo todo perdido con agua por todas partes.

-Siempre hay que estar alerta.- Le recordó Luna cuando salieron.  
-¿Lo dices por el hermanito?- La sorprendió entendiendo aquella difícil situación.  
-No deberías acercarte a él, es peligroso.- Intentó explicarle su hermana mientras cogía una toalla y le pasaba otra a su hermana.  
-¡No pasa nada!- Le quitó importancia frotándose para secarse. –No me hará nada sabiendo quién eres, y es divertido estar a su lado.  
-¿Divertido?- Luna dejó un momento de secarse y se agachó a su altura. –Lina, escucha bien, respóndeme claramente.- La tomó por los hombros. -¿Qué sientes cuando estás junto a él?

Sorprendida abrió mucho los ojos e intentó pensar mientras las gotas de agua caían por la punta de su flequillo, luego sonrió.

-Pues eso ¡es divertido estar a su lado!- Rió un poco inocentemente. –Es como cuando corro entre las piernas de los mayores y alguno se cae intentando atraparme.

Fue el ejemplo más claro que se le había ocurrido, un poco absurdo pero fue lo suficientemente específico para que Luna lo entendiese, su hermana notaba la energía del caos que había dentro del demonio. Tras eso la soltó y dejó que acabase de secarse secándose ella también. En ese momento supo que su hermanita, la brujita genio, algún día aprendería a utilizar la propia energía del caos, y eso, en verdad, la asustaba más que cualquier batalla en la que pudiese verse inmersa.

La había acompañado hasta su habitación y la estaba arropando con cuidado.

-Ahora a dormir.- Le frotó el flequillo antes de levantarse para irse a dormir ella también.  
-¡Luna!- La llamó la pequeña.  
-No, no puedes dormir conmigo porque haya tormenta.- Sabía que a su hermanita le daban miedo los truenos.  
-Eso… yo sólo…- Se giró en la cama para ponerse del costado contrario a ella.  
-Eres una niña grande ¿no?- Se acercó un poco Luna cuando la escuchó sollozar. –Las niñas grandes no tienen miedo a los truenos.  
-¡Lo siento!- Medio gritó Lina tapándose con las mantas. -¡Seré valiente, me portaré bien!- Se la escuchaba llorar por debajo. –No te vayas…

Luna se quedó pensativa un momento ¿le estaba pidiendo que se quedase a dormir con ella? ¿tanto miedo tenía? No podía ser por el demonio, a no ser que fingiera que no le tenía miedo cuando en verdad le asustaba y si se acercaba a él era para enfrentarse a ello como tantas veces le había aconsejado ella misma.

-¡Ayudaré más en casa!- Se incorporó de golpe Lina con lágrimas en los ojos. –Y no asustaré a los otros niños con magia ni engañaré a la gente para que me dé dulces…- Parecía estar confesando todo lo que había hecho. –Pero… no vuelvas a irte con ellos.  
-¿Con ellos?- La miró confusamente Luna, se sentó junto a ella en la cama.  
-Los servidores de los dioses.- Le aclaró Lina frotándose los ojos con las manos.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Sonrió Luna acariciándole la cabeza. –Ya te lo dije, no volveré a irme, me quedaré y os protegeré a todos.  
-¿De verdad?- Lina puso unos ojos grandes implorantes. -¿De verdad de la buena?  
-De verdad de la buena.- Sonrió Luna. –Tu hermana nunca te mentiría, pase lo que pase no volveré a luchar con ellos.

Lina pareció ponerse muy contenta, abrazó a su hermana y se dispuso a dormir. Aunque en un principio Luna no había entendido a qué se refería, recordó un día que volvió a casa a descansar y cuando se estaba bañando con Lina, que era más pequeña, le vio los golpes y las heridas que había recibido durante la batalla y se echó a llorar. Ella era el caballero de Ceiphied, no paraba de decírselo, era más fuerte que los demonios normales, su poder era superior a los sacerdotes y generales de los cinco del señor oscuro, podía parar un Drag Slave con una espada normal, acabó con un dragón de plasma con su cuchillo de cocina porque estaba molestando a los clientes de su trabajo, era realmente fuerte, aunque a veces podían herirla, era humana al fin y al cabo, y tenía sentimientos humanos, añoraba su casa y temía por su hermanita. Entonces recordó al demonio que tenían en el desván y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo manteniéndole ahí con vida, debería poner la seguridad de su familia por encima de cualquier estúpida balanza de poderes, pero si acababa con él ahora que estaba debilitado, quién sabía qué podría ocurrir a continuación.

Era de madrugada, la tormenta había avanzado mucho y cada rayo iluminaba el interior del desván donde Xellos bostezaba a ratos de puro aburrimiento, hacía rato que la mano había empezado a molestarle, le extrañó porque no era la mano que tenía herida, se quitó con cuidado el guante y se notó unas marcas, le recordaban a la herida que tenía en su pecho, abrió el baúl y rebuscó dentro, tuvo suerte y sacó un espejo, se levantó la camisa y se miró aquella fea herida que no parecía mejorar. Se volvió a tapar y dejó el espejo a un lado, ¿de qué era eso en su mano? Lo mismo ocurría en sus hombros. Entonces se acordó, había cogido la mano del caballero de Ceiphied y la había apoyado contra él, qué estúpido, ella tenía en su interior una parte del Dios, incluso tocarla dolía para los demonios como él. Hizo un gesto de dolor intentando acomodarse apoyando la espalda de nuevo contra el baúl, puso su mano sobre su pecho dolorido, era extraño, sus demás heridas estaban curadas casi por completo, su cuerpo astral se recuperaba bien, pero aquel agujero en su pecho seguía igual, seguía doliendo con cada mínimo movimiento, como una ardiente esfera consumiendo poco a poco la carne de su falso cuerpo. Por supuesto su orgullo no le había permitido mostrarse débil delante de nadie, podría decir que no delante de sus enemigos, pero para un demonio el mundo era su enemigo, sin poder confiar en nadie, dejando su vida en manos de sus amos y muriendo por ellos si hacía falta.

Ya era la hora, el demonio llamó al cuervo de tres ojos y conjuró su informe diario, sin embargo algo lo sorprendió, al caer un nuevo rayo precediendo al gran estruendo del trueno, escuchó un gritito. Lina estaba frente a él, llevaba un pijama amarillo claro de tela fina con los pantalones remetidos por los calcetines, se había tapado los oídos y estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió y vio al cuervo apoyado en el brazo de Xellos, cuando iba a hablar sonó otro trueno muy fuerte y ella echó a correr hacia él, atravesando la barrera y ocultando su rostro contra el costado del demonio. A Xellos le pareció absurdo que estuviese asustada de una simple tormenta, debía estar más preocupada por haber visto al cuervo de tres ojos, de saber que por ello ahora debía morir. Mientras ella estaba acurrucada a su lado, él fue acercando su mano por detrás intentando ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso para pillarla antes de poder gritar, sería rápido, aquel frágil cuello infantil era tan pequeño que con una sola mano podía rodearlo y apretarlo en un segundo, lo habría quebrado como los huesecillos del ratón que había destrozado antes, se veía tan arrogantemente poderoso pensando en cómo sonarían sus huesos rompiéndose que saboreó el momento. Después de matarla sólo tendría que borrar alguno de los símbolos del círculo para destruirlo y podría volver al lugar al que pertenecía.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- Alzó la cara Lina hacia él. –Mi hermana no quiere que duerma con ella cuando hay tormenta.  
-Por supuesto.- Sonrió falsamente Xellos mientras rozaba su mano por la nuca de ella cuidadosamente.  
-¡Bien!- Dijo eso un poco alto y se tapó la boca. –Ah, y mejor no le decimos lo del cuervo.- Al decir eso el cuervo saltó del hombro de Xellos y desapareció. –Seguro que querría quedárselo y no te lo devolvía.

Se volvió a acurrucar, Xellos apartó su mano del cuello de ella y la cubrió con su capa arropándola. Extraña humana, ya lo había pensado antes, no sabía si era demasiado confiada con el tema del poder de su hermana o si simplemente tan ingenua de creer que no tenía motivos para hacerles daño.

-Hermanito…- Susurró ella llamándole la atención sin mirarle. -¿Qué queréis los demonios?  
-¡Ja, ja!- Intentó acallar su risa Xellos. –Eso es un secreto.  
-Mi hermana dice que queréis destruir el mundo.- Alzó la vista ella. -¿Es que es mentira?  
-Bueno, sólo es una verdad a medias.- Por alguna razón, no le molestaba contarle aquello.  
-Pero, si lo destruís todo, se acabará la diversión.- Razonó ella.  
-Eres humana, no lo entenderías.- Intentó zanjar la conversación él.  
-Ya escuché lo que dijeron los servidores de los dioses, y lo que dijo mi hermana ¿por qué tú no quieres contar tu versión?- Le siguió molestando.  
-¿Cómo iba a ser un secreto si te lo contase?- Xellos le puso la mano en la cabeza intentando bajarla para que dejase de insistir.  
-¡Pero yo quiero saberlo!- Empujó su cabeza contra la mano del demonio.  
-Entonces, busca la respuesta por ti misma…  
-Nooo eso no me vale.- Le cortó, hizo una pausa aguantando la respiración cuando se oyó otro trueno. -¿Qué pasaría si se destruyese el mundo?  
-Que volveríamos a ser uno con el mar de caos.- Xellos le puso la mano en la boca rodeándola con el brazo para que se callase. –Ahora duerme.

Llegó la mañana y Luna se levantó para irse a trabajar. Se lavó la cara, se vistió, se empezó a peinar y llamó a su hermana para que se levantase también. Al entrar en la habitación al principio no se dio cuenta de que no estaba, sólo la llamó y cuando no escuchó ningún movimiento entró y retiró las cortinas para que la luz del amanecer entrase en la habitación. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver las sábanas tiradas en el suelo y su cama vacía, corrió al baño pero ahí no estaba, no tenía voz para llamarla y lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr escaleras arriba diciéndose una y otra vez "idiota" para sus adentros.

Cuando llegó al desván abrió la puerta de golpe. Xellos seguía dentro del círculo mágico, se la quedó mirando un momento y luego la saludó como si no pasase nada agitando la mano. Ella jadeó agotada más por pensar que había perdido a su hermana que por la carrerilla hasta ahí, le costó recuperar el aliento, sintió temblar sus manos y su voz cuando no vio a Lina por ninguna parte y aquellos restos de sangre en la mano del demonio, aunque ella no sabía que era de un ratón; el círculo le parecía intacto y ni se fijó en la capa de Xellos liada a su lado.

-¿Dónde está?- Su voz se quebró esperando respuesta.  
-¡Ah!- Hizo un gesto con las manos Xellos cayendo en lo que preguntaba. –Linita.

Xellos agitó un poco su capa envuelta llamándola, aquellas pequeñas manitas sobresalieron de la capa enrollada desperezándose, se peleó con la capa y se tumbó sobre las piernas del demonio en una posición que parecía poco cómoda, como un gato perezoso, abrió los ojos adormilada y vio a su hermana. Estaba aún en el umbral de la puerta, no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que había llegado, ocultó su nerviosismo y sólo miró hacia Lina, la pequeña fijó los ojos en ella y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡La escuela!- Recordó Lina intentando ponerse en pie, pero se tropezó con la capa y cayó al suelo. –¡Au…! ¿Por qué me has liado en la capa?- Se quejó a Xellos.  
-Linita se mueve mucho mientras duerme… das patadas. –Le puso el sacerdote el dedo en la frente y empujó.  
-No es verdad.- Lina le sacó la lengua, se deslió y salió corriendo.

Pasó por el lado de su hermana sin mirarla y se le escuchó dar aquellos pasos ruidosos bajando las escaleras. Cuando parecía que había pasado todo, Luna cayó de rodillas, como si hubiese estado conteniendo toda la respiración y ahora pudiese soltar por fin el aire.

-Ah…- Respiró Luna de nuevo. –Esta niña acabará conmigo.  
-Oh, no lo creo.- Xellos cambió su gesto risueño por uno más de creerse lo que decía. –Es una buena niña, su perseverancia le hizo lograr lanzar bolas de fuego siendo tan pequeña.  
-No sé qué es peor, que no entiendas a lo que me refiero o que para ti una buena niña sea alguien que puede lanzar bolas de fuego.- Se llevó la mano a la cara Luna.  
-Pero… la perseverancia…- Intentó explicar Xellos.  
-Sí, sí, ya cállate.- Ella no se movió.

En verdad Xellos no es que lo entendiese mucho, era una reacción muy exagerada, si tanto temía por la vida de su hermana con él cerca ¿por qué le dejaba aún ahí con ellas? Aunque si quería seguir engañándolas y sacarle información era perfecto, dejó que se le acercase mientras abría la barrera mágica.

-¿Te aburres mucho?- Comentó Luna al borrar uno de los símbolos del suelo. –Ahí sentado toda la noche, sin dormir ni soñar.  
-Bueno, hay ratoncitos.- Se burló Xellos.  
-Oh, así que el gatito ha estado cazando ratoncitos.- Se burló ella también.

Luna se acercó mucho, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y acercó su mano a la cara de Xellos para acariciarle, su intención era sólo esa, tocarle el pelo y la barbilla como si acariciase a un gato de verdad para seguir con la broma del gato Violet. Sin embargo no llegó a tocarle, él abrió los ojos de golpe, dio un respingo cuando tenía la mano cerca y se echó atrás desplazándose a un lado como un ataque de pánico.

-Eh, no te iba a hacer nada malo.- Se extrañó Luna.  
-No… si yo…- Le ocultó lo que le producía que ella le tocase.

Había tragado saliva, no podía creerse él mismo aquella reacción, tampoco era para tanto, podía soportar ese dolor al contacto, quizá ese ardor en su pecho le estaba debilitando más de lo que pensaba, ahora volvía a dolerle, tan intensamente que le costó horrores fingir que no le pasaba nada, notaba el sudor de su esfuerzo cayendo por el lateral de su cara, intentó realmente disimularlo pero hasta su sonrisa forzada le delataba.

El caballero de Ceiphied se apartó de él lentamente dando un paso atrás, cuidadosamente, esperó un momento y cuando él se puso en pie se dio la vuelta y le explicó lo que debía hacer para arreglar el jardín mientras ellas no estaban.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

-En la historia original, que yo sepa, Luna no ha llegado a hacer nada "oficial" de misiones por ser el caballero de Ceiphied, no ha salido de Zephilia, en mi historia sin embargo estuvo un tiempo fuera de casa y no le gustó lo que vio.


	5. Viviendo una mentira

Capítulo 04: Viviendo una mentira.

Ya se habían ido las dos y se había quedado él solo en casa, era extraño verlas partir cada una por su lado y él quedarse solo en la propiedad, agitando la mano en gesto de despedida como un amo de casa. Pero para él, todo aquello formaba parte de su trabajo, de su plan, obedecía órdenes, siempre lo había hecho y nunca se saldría de ellas, aunque no estaba descubriendo tanto como él esperaba. Los humanos eran unos seres extraños, viviendo intensamente una corta vida que para un demonio pasaba en un parpadeo, pero era toda esa intensidad, esa pasión en todo lo que hacían, su curiosidad y sobretodo, sus acciones caóticas y contradictorias, lo que hacían que cada vez se interesase más por ellos. Mismamente ahí estaba él, dando martillazos reparando una valla de una pequeña casita de campo, si le hubiesen dicho años atrás que iba a estar haciendo eso se habría reído arrogantemente, pero ahora no había tiempo para la arrogancia, incluso debía tragarse un poco el orgullo en pos de continuar en ese lugar.

Resopló y se secó el sudor de la frente mirando al cielo como si estuviese orgulloso de lo bien que había reparado la valla, aunque se desanimó enseguida, sentía que todo aquello era bastante inútil, lo único que le había quedado claro del caballero de Ceiphied era que simplemente era humana. Su genio, su carácter, su preocupación, había visto facetas de ella de las cuales no habían hablado nunca otros demonios que la habían observado, para él aquello era un filón. Si esas fuesen sus órdenes, ya habría utilizado a Lina en contra de su hermana, podría haber tramado algún tipo de estratagema en el que explotar aquellos inútiles sentimientos humanos contra ella, incluso cuando en la mañana ella se le acercó y él se apartó se dio cuenta de que a ella parecía afectarle, como si hubiese entendido que él le tenía miedo y ella no quisiese eso.

-Estúpidos humanos.- Pensó en voz alta acabando cambiando de actividad.

Pero aunque lo estaba pensando, igualmente agitó la cabeza, era demasiado orgulloso hasta para coger rehenes, amenazar al caballero de Ceiphied con matar a su hermana si no hacía lo que le pedía ¿de qué habría servido? De todas formas no querían nada de ella, provocarla podría incluso acelerar la ruptura del sello en su alma donde descansaba el Dios Dragón. Su jefa le contaba siempre todos los detalles de sus misiones, aunque eso no significaba que lo entendiese, fingía que se interesaba por ello pero en verdad era como un muñeco sin alma haciendo todo lo que le decían ¿era ese su orgullo? Por alguna razón recordó a su señor oscuro, lo poco que había conocido de él, casi recordando más cómo era la mezcla del gran demonio con el alma del humano Lei Magnus. Puso su mano sobre uno de los Demon Blood, el que tenía como colgante al cuello, y recordó lo solemne que era su figura cuando hablaba con él en privado.

"No lo entiendo…" Había dicho Xellos en aquel momento sentado a sus pies en la gran biblioteca.

"Ya lo entenderás, aún es demasiado pronto, pero algún día todos lo verán tan claro como yo." Sonrió el mago con sus ojos de rubí mientras le revolvía el pelo a su joven aprendiz.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando despertó de sus recuerdos, era un indicativo de alguien cercano, alguien conocido, se ocultó en un lateral de la casa y esperó.

-Ah… maldito Xellos…- Se oyó la lamentosa voz de Riksfalto. -¿Por qué tengo que seguir buscándole? Ya debe estar muerto…

Y claro, con la historia oficial de que Xellos había desaparecido durante una misión y los rumores de que buscaba a Gaarv por motivos desconocidos, Dolphin había ordenado a Riksfalto que siguiese buscándole, si había un arma como aquel cetro aún suelta podía ser peligrosa para su raza, si Xellos había quedado con vida y no había vuelto quizá tenía algo que ver con esa arma, no sabían realmente la potencia que tenía, aunque ahí no la encontraría, Luna se la llevaba siempre con ella. Era algo muy típico de los demonios, buscar cualquier poder que les fuese útil a su causa, pero si no podían usarlo lo destruían para evitar que cayese en manos del enemigo.

La general había buscado en la zona cercana al templo donde lucharon y había rastreado su energía hasta donde hizo el primer salto en el plano astral, se había paseado por los pueblos cercanos y había preguntado directamente a la gente por él, aunque dando sólo su descripción, sin llegar a decir que era un demonio, eso le habría acarreado dificultades, y aunque no se fiaba mucho de lo que decían los pueblerinos, en especial sin poder amenazarles para que no intentasen engañarla, unos niños aseguraron que habían visto a un monje misterioso que acompañaba a Rina Rinaceronte.

El sacerdote de la gran bestia pensó para sus adentros que al menos no estaban las chicas en casa, le habría estropeado los planes, Riksfalto era una bocazas y no sólo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos que el caballero de Ceiphied estaba ahí sino que habría querido luchar con ella y se habría acabado enterando de sus planes fastidiando todo lo que había logrado esos días.

-¡Tú!- Se oyó una vocecilla. -¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Xellos se quedó descolocado al oír aquella vocecilla que ya conocía tan bien, se puso la mano en la cara y se negó a mirar.

-Niña, quita del medio, estoy ocupada.- Pasó de largo Riksfalto.  
-¡Vete de mi casa o te vas a enterar!- Le gritó Lina.

"Vete, vete, vete" Repetía Xellos en su interior como si aquello pudiese echarla, aunque en ese momento no pensó si lo decía por Riksfalto o por la pequeña Lina. No quería tener que intervenir, sabía que podía montarse muy gorda si la general le hacía algo a la pequeña humana, pero era peor enfrentarse a ella ahora que aún no estaba recuperado. Y pasó, ocurrió lo peor que podía pasar, Lina era demasiado cabezota y confiada como para dejar a la intrusa irse de rositas, le pegó una patada en la espinilla que sorprendió a la general y la hizo dar saltitos ridículamente.

-¡Maldita niña del demonio!- Casi le salió fuego por la boca, la apuntó con su espada de punta de tridente. -¡No tienes ni media hostia!

Pero así como lo dijo, la niña la volvió a sorprender lanzándole una bola de fuego. Aquello hizo que Xellos finalmente se asomase ligeramente por la esquina de la casa, sintió el sudor frío cayéndole por la sien al ver a Riksfalto chamuscada con los ojos en blanco, era obvio que no le había hecho nada de daño, pero había herido su orgullo guerrero y estaba a punto de explotar mientras Lina se pavoneaba descuidadamente. Entonces reaccionó, la general la cogió velozmente del cuello y la alzó.

-Vas a morir…- Sonó gutural su voz. –Muuuy despacito, vas a sufrir tanto que tu alma vagará por estos valles el resto de la eternidad.

Comenzó a apretar el cuello de la niña, despacio como había dicho, la alejó de su cara para evitar que su pataleo inútil le diese mientras intentaba en vano separar aquella manaza de su cuello. Toda la seguridad y altivez de la niña se desvanecieron, le estaba apretando la garganta y no podía hablar, quería gritar quién era su hermana y seguir con su falsa coraza de "los demonios no pueden hacerme nada porque temen a mi hermana", pero con todo ese dolor que estaba sufriendo sólo podía llorar.

Con esa maldad ahí, Luna no podía tardar mucho, notaba el poder sagrado cerca, pero la niña no aguantaría mucho. Xellos miró a un lado, lo siguiente que pasó fue que una hoz voladora cortó el brazo de Riksfalto que sujetaba a Lina y la niña comenzó a caer con la mano aún en su cuello. El grito de la general fue tan sonado que retumbaron hasta los cimientos de la casa, miró a un lado donde se había clavado la hoz y giró en la dirección donde debió caer la niña, sin embargo no estaba. El monje misterioso había lanzado la hoz que debía haber usado para cortar la hierba esa mañana tras arreglar la valla y se había trasportado por el plano astral hasta Lina para cogerla al vuelo. La pequeña se aferró a él tosiendo un poco de sangre, estaba temblando como no lo había hecho nunca, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, parecía realmente aterrorizada, sin embargo Xellos notó en ese pequeño cuerpecito cierto alivio porque él la había salvado.

-Llamando la atención, ¿no? Querida Riks.- Bromeó el sacerdote.  
-¡Xellos!- Le gritó Riksfalto con el brazo herido balanceándose.  
-Espera, te daré una mano.- Le lanzó Xellos el brazo al separarlo de la niña.  
-Cabronazo…- Murmuró Riksfalto al ver caer su brazo a sus pies. -¿A qué ha venido esto? ¿Por qué ayudas a un ser inferior?  
-Eso…- Hizo Xellos un gesto con el dedo delante suya. –Es un secreto.

Maldita arrogancia, era de los que no aprendían nunca la lección, sabía que no debía cabrearla, pero no podía evitarlo, era como algo en su interior obligándole a burlarse, y justamente Riksfalto que odiaba tanto los secretos y sus burlas en específico. Ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de defenderse, pero ahí estaba cubriendo a Lina para que el ataque que lanzó con la otra mano Riksfalto no la afectase.

-Her… hermanito…- Sollozó Lina con la garganta dolorida.

Xellos quedó de rodillas, de espaldas a Riksfalto, con la niña oculta por su cuerpo, le sonrió, como había hecho antes, con esa falsa sonrisa de la cual ahora caía un hilillo de sangre demoníaca. Le susurró "huye" y la empujó a tiempo de que la espada se le clavase por la espalda y le alzase para lanzarle golpeándole contra el suelo tan fuerte que el pañuelo que cubría su ojo herido cayó, se veía aún una línea que cruzaba su cara pero al menos había recuperado el ojo.

-La gran bestia puede decir lo que quiera, pero te has ganado las hostias con creces.- Agitó su arma la general.

A pesar de la ira, los golpes de Riksfalto siempre eran certeros, no pensaba matarle, pero intentaba por todos los medios borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, sólo cuando le hacía suficiente daño a él no le quedaba otro remedio que poner gesto de dolor por el golpe. Y tampoco era una guerrera idiota, no se habría enfrentado a él sin saber que realmente podía reducirle, se había dado cuenta en cuanto le vio que su nivel de poder estaba muy por debajo de lo que solía ser, no sabía la razón pero eso la favorecía, sobretodo si seguía sin usar sus talismanes.

-¿Por qué es importante esa niña?- Le interrogó alzándole de la solapa con el brazo sano dejando la espada clavada en el suelo.  
-Yo no lo sé.- Sonrió Xellos con esa verdad a medias.  
-Tú no haces las cosas por motivación propia.- Razonó Riksfalto.  
-Querida Riks.- Se burló el demonio. –Todo tiene una razón de ser.  
-¡Maldito!- Le golpeó contra el suelo.  
-¡Ya basta!- Le gritó Lina, estaba de pie frente a ellos, había cogido la espada de Riksfalto –Ya es suficiente.

Por alguna razón, a Xellos le pareció muy autoritaria, lástima que sólo fuese una humana normal y corriente con su trajecito de escuela sucio.

-El juguete del demonio quiere que lo rompa.- Sonrió Riksfalto girándose hacia ella.

Paró el ataque de Lina cogiendo el arma por el filo sin cortarse, se la arrebató y se dispuso a darle el golpe mortal, pero Xellos saltó hacia Riksfalto, miró una última vez a Lina y trasportó a ambos al plano astral.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!- Le gritó la general poniéndose en pie en el plano astral.  
-Lo ibas a estropear todo.- Esta vez Xellos parecía serio.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Se acercó a él amenazante de nuevo.  
-¡Suficiente!- Aquella voz retumbó entre ellos. –Está en una misión, no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen.- Aunque sólo se le veía una parte del cuerpo, sabían que era la gran bestia. -¿Y bien?- Preguntó a Xellos tras una calada a su cigarro.  
-Tengo su confianza.- Sonrió Xellos arrodillado ante ella.  
-Perfecto, vuelve.

Fue lo último que dijo, lo último que hizo y lo último que vio en aquel lugar, nunca supo cómo arreglaron la intromisión de Riksfalto ni qué opinó Dolphin del asunto, era lo malo de maquinar en secreto, a veces los planes interferían unos con otros. Estaba seguro de que cuando Zellas Metallium hablase con Dolphin del mar profundo llegarían a algún tipo de acuerdo, quizá incluso consiguiese una compensación, conocía bien a su señora y era capaz de hacer sacar provecho de cualquier situación, supuso que por eso no intervenía hasta el último momento. No era que no le importase y dejase que le machacasen sólo para conseguir algo a cambio, estaba seguro que de alguna manera no pensaba que le fuesen a matar. Agitó la cabeza con aquellos pensamientos, sentía que se le había pegado algo del pensamiento humano por estar con aquellas chicas, volvió a pensar que era un demonio y que sus ideas eran claras, sus planes retorcidos y aprovechados, que estaba ahí sólo como un trabajo.

Apareció de nuevo junto a la casa, en verdad no había tardado mucho, sin embargo no vio a Lina donde la había dejado.

-¿Linita?- La buscó llamándola usando su mano de altavoz.  
-¿Hermanito?- Se escuchó débil su voz.

Estaba sentada escondida entre los matorrales que había pegados a la casa, abrazada a sus rodillas y con aquellos mares de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Al verle salió corriendo hacia él y se lanzó tan fuerte contra su hermanito que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Buaaa!- Lloró desesperadamente. -¡Si fuese más poderosa no te habrían hecho daño! Pensé que no ibas a volver…  
-Bueno, bueno.- Xellos la acomodó abrazándola. –No te apresures a volverte más fuerte, deja que te guíen las oportunidades y la experiencia, hoy aprendiste que no puedes enfrentarte a demonios de alto rango sólo con tu poder.

Aunque le decía esas palabras de ánimo, por dentro pensaba "sigue llorando", aunque aquel llanto no sabía tan bien como los otros, seguramente porque eran unas lágrimas más de alivio que de tristeza o miedo.

-Te… estoy mojando.- Sollozó Lina apartando la cara un poco de él dejándole la camisa empapada.  
-No importa.- Xellos le pasó el dedo por la mejilla pensando que aquellas lágrimas eran hermosas.  
-Snif.- Se empezó a calmar la niña. -¿Y tu secreto?  
-Algún día lo sabrás.- Sonrió. –Por ahora te basta con saber que siempre volveré, te protegeré aunque no me veas.- No le gustaba mentir, pero pensó que en ese momento era lo mejor que podía decir.  
-Entonces…- Agitó su camisa de forma caprichosa. -¿Vendrás conmigo pasado mañana a la escuela? Hay una pequeña fiesta…

Le chocó un poco ese cambio de tema, como si aprovechase sus lágrimas para que él no pudiese negarse. Había sido una experiencia dura para una niña tan pequeña, todo había pasado en pocos minutos, quizá demasiado rápido para asimilarlo, y con tal de mantener su mentira del buen hermano le aseguró que iría.

-¡Lina!- Se oyó un grito detrás de ellos.

Luna sintió el poder maligno de la lucha de los demonios incluso estando en el trabajo, había vuelto corriendo y aunque sólo habían pasado unos minutos, ya había acabado todo. Era una visión un tanto contradictoria, con su ropa de camarera de faldita corta pero con dos espadas creadas por ella en sus manos, se había colgado el cetro sagrado en el cinturón y parecía preparada para acabar con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

Cuando Lina corrió a ella explicándole entre sollozos lo que había pasado, Luna la miró y la apartó, la mandó a su habitación castigada por volver a saltarse las clases, y tuvo que hacerle caso sin protestar, tenía "ese tono" que a veces tanto la asustaba, a veces aquella mirada inexpresiva y seria daba más miedo que sus gestos de enfado. Una vez la pequeña desapareció se dirigió al demonio sentado en el suelo con la ropa destrozada de nuevo.

-Vaya, señorita Luna, esto es como un pequeño deja vu.- Intentó ponerse en pie.

Aún no se había puesto del todo de pie cuando Luna le cogió de la solapa y tiró de él, se lo llevó casi a rastras sin mediar una palabra. Por un momento, Xellos pensó que se había olido algo, que le había descubierto, o que simplemente le culpaba de lo que había pasado, si realmente le culpaba estaba en lo cierto.

Le había arrastrado lejos de la casa por un sendero que llevaba a un lago con una cascada, ahí estiró de él y lo tiró al suelo dejándole sentado de culo, sacó el cetro y le apuntó con él.

-¿Qué estás tramando?- Le interrogó.  
-Oh, pero yo no he tramado nada.- Se echó un poco atrás Xellos apartándose del cetro.  
-No me tomes el pelo.- Se molestó Luna y le pegó con el cetro en la cara. –Nunca hacéis algo si no es para conseguir algo a cambio.- Le echó en cara su propia naturaleza. –Así que ¿por qué has luchado contra uno de los tuyos para proteger a mi hermana? Y no intentes mentirme, ya deberías saber que si intentas mantener una mentira demasiado tiempo te la acabas creyendo…

Con la cara girada por el golpe, Xellos dejó de sonreír un momento, luego se frotó la mejilla con la mano contraria ahí donde ella le había pegado y abrió los ojos con gesto cansado. Aún tenía la cara ligeramente girada y cubierta parte de ella por su mano, se podía ver la herida de los ataques del dragón en su rostro y de alguna manera el odio que ello generaba.

-Ahora estamos en paz.- Declaró Xellos. –Su vida por la mía.

Luna bajó el cetro, no quería creerlo, debía ser una mentira, proteger a su hermana a cambio de la vida que ella le había dejado conservar. Tiró al suelo con rabia aquel objeto sagrado sabiendo que el demonio no podía ni tocarlo, luego avanzó y se sentó junto al lago con los brazos rodeándose las rodillas. Su faldita corta ondeó ligeramente con la brisa del lago, habría sido un espectáculo para alguien frente a ella, pero desde la posición de Xellos era una imagen más bien penosa.

-Tu sola presencia me cabrea.- Exclamó en gesto cansado la muchacha, pareciendo ahora mismo más que nada una simple chica. –Tú no lo entiendes.- Siguió hablando antes de que él pudiese decir nada. –No es fácil para un humano tener una parte del alma de un Dios en el interior.- Le sintió cómo se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. –Toda esta energía desbordándose, a veces siento que simplemente voy a estallar.  
-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- En ese momento era más curiosidad que otra cosa.ç  
-Porque estás aquí.- Confesó Luna. –Sólo por eso.

Otro punto a su favor, si le contaba esas cosas era que empezaba a confiar en él de verdad, desde luego había logrado acercarse mucho a ella, había pasado de dejarle alejado de ella a estar ahí, sentados los dos mirando al lago con el intenso sol del medio día reflejando en las aguas cristalinas.

-¿Aún te duele?- Luna tocó con su dedo el lugar donde Xellos tenía la herida que le había dejado el cetro.

Esta vez no le dejó apartarse, le sujetó con la otra mano y forcejearon hasta que Xellos quedó tumbado boca arriba con Luna sentada a horcajadas sobre él, le estiró de la ropa y le subió la camisa dejando al descubierto aquel círculo oscuro agrietado con sus pequeñas líneas emborronadas, lo observó un momento y puso su mano sobre la herida. Dolía, ardía, pero de alguna manera dejó de doler, vio la mano de ella brillando, con una energía que parecía fuego blanco, luego pareció absorberla su propia piel y desapareció. Le pareció "interesante" ese dato y no dijo nada más, sintió que ahora que ya no estaba esa herida en su pecho podía recuperarse mejor. Cuando la vio levantarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a él no pudo evitar pensar en que sólo era una humana.

-Te dejas el cetro.- Le señaló Xellos desde su posición.

Ella le miró haciendo un gesto de sorpresa, quizá un poco exagerado, Xellos no supo si se avergonzaba de haberse olvidado de ese objeto o si le estaba tomando el pelo dejándole ahí tumbado con la ropa descolocada y su pecho al aire.

-Estaré aquí.- Concluyó Xellos despidiéndose.

Sí, podía quedarse ahí, podía vivir un poco más todas aquellas mentiras, el simpático demonio al que había salvado la vida y que por ello ahora las protegía, sólo un poco más con aquella mentira. Una vez más abrió sus ojos con gesto cansado, por un momento confundió sus pensamientos, como un camino alternativo al que había estado siguiendo, el camino de las mentiras que intentaba mantener, las que se repetía en su interior una y otra vez que no podía creer.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

-Xellos es un demonio obediente, si no le dicen directamente que mate a alguien en específico no lo hará, a no ser que destruir un pueblo entero ayude en su misión... eso bien que lo hace en el manga y la novela...

-Todo el tema del flashback sobre Lei Magnus y las razones de su obtención de los Demon Blood son inventadas, no hay nada oficial de ello.

-Me gustó cortarle el brazo a Riks, se la debía por hacer lo mismo en Knight of Aqualord con un personaje XD aunque bueno, los cuerpos de los demonios son falsos, un par de días en el plano astral y se arregla... vamos que no es la gran cosa cortarle un miembro a un demonio, les jode, pero no es importante.

-En teoría Xellos es más poderoso que Riksfalto y Huraker juntas, sin embargo así como el general de Gaarv, Ralstak, era un patán, Riksfalto sí es una gran guerrera, estoy segura que de igual a igual le habría dado problemas a Xellos, aunque la habría vencido de todas formas.

-Zellas fuma, fuma mucho (si se muere será de cáncer antes de ser vencida XD) y al parecer también le pega al alcohol... a parte de eso tampoco se la ve que haga gran cosa, ya tiene a Xellos para hacer el trabajo sucio mientras ella vaguea... y sólo se le ha visto la cara en su "forma general" en las novelas, así que yo tampoco la muestro, hala XD

-¿Xellos diciendo "te protegeré" a alguien? eh, es culpa de la canción de su single "Secret - Dareka no message" (secreto, mensaje de alguien) cuando dice "Algún día shalalala lala quiero susurrarte en privado el secreto que oculto... siempre estaré contigo y cuidaré de ti a tus espaldas"

-Y Luna es una acosadora XDXDXDXD hala, ya lo he dicho, se toma demasiadas confianzas con Xellos ¬¬


	6. Tú, yo y el lago

Capítulo 05: Tú, yo y el lago.

El resto del día pasó silencioso, Lina tenía unos rasguños y carraspeaba de vez en cuando con su garganta dolorida, a ratos le costaba tragar y no pudo evitar que se le cayese una lágrima mientras intentaba pasar la comida, sorbió sus mocos por la nariz un par de veces y parecía peor de lo que debía estar sólo por lo que había pasado.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Le había dicho Luna antes de cenar.

Estaba tan preocupada que la comida no le sabía bien, siendo una niña pequeña en verdad lo que más le preocupaba era que le diese una zurra en el culo por todo lo que había hecho esos días, por eso intentó evitarla en todo momento hasta que llegó a su propia cama y se metió entre las sábanas.

-Lina.- Luna entró en su habitación. –Te dije que teníamos que hablar.

La niña se hizo la dormida pero su hermana tiró de su sábana y la destapó un poco, no había sido un gesto tan airado como otras veces, su voz tampoco sonaba enfadada, era algo más… cansado, no había luchado pero parecía agotada. Se giró hacia su hermana y se volvió a tapar con la ropa de cama hasta la barbilla.

-¿Sí?- Habló con un hilillo de voz Lina.  
-¿Qué has aprendido hoy?- Le preguntó intentando parecer serena.  
-Que… no puedo luchar contra demonios de alto rango con sólo mi poder.  
-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Se sorprendió Luna.  
-El hermanito.- Lina miró a un lado.  
-Es una buena lección…- Se sentó en la cama junto a ella. –Pero también… yo no puedo defenderte siempre, no habría llegado a tiempo, hoy podían haberte matado.  
-Lo siento.- Tembló Lina entendiéndolo. –Pensaba que no me harían nada porque tú te enfadarías ¿verdad que te enfadarías si un demonio me hiciese algo?  
-Ni demonios, ni dioses, ni humanos.- Aclaró ella. -¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Xellos?- Le preguntó un poco nerviosa Luna. –El primer día te dije que no te acercases, y tú fuiste, luego te dije que no volvieses, y fuiste de nuevo, me desobedeces y te pones en peligro ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en ir con él?  
-Yo…- Cogió aire Lina preocupada. –Al principio estaba enfadada.- Admitió.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Porque te regañé o porque te lo prohibí?- No entendió Luna.

Ella se quedó callada un momento sin confesarle a qué venía su enfado.

-Luego, cuando estaba con él, se portaba bien.- Continuó la pequeña sin mirar a su hermana.  
-Lina…- Le acarició el pelo con un gesto amable. –Es un demonio, no se estaba portando bien, estaba fingiendo, nos estaba utilizando, seguramente se ocultaba de ese demonio que os atacó hoy y como no podía luchar contra él nos usó a nosotras para defenderse.  
-¿Y seguirá siendo amable mientras se vea amenazado?- Miró curiosamente a su hermana mayor.  
-Puede, pero sigue siendo un demonio, en cualquier momento puede volverse contra nosotras.- Puso su mano en la garganta de su hermana y recitó un hechizo.

Aunque parecía que le había curado la garganta, Lina estornudó. Le puso los labios en la frente a su hermanita, tenía un poco de fiebre, seguramente había cogido frío por dormir en el desván con Xellos habiendo tormenta y con la ventana abierta. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, no había vuelto a casa por escaparse de clases, la profesora la habría mandado a casa al empezar a estornudar.

-Mañana no iré a trabajar, me quedaré aquí contigo, ¿vale?- Sonó incluso más amable de lo normal su voz.  
-¡¿De verdad?!- Se impresionó Lina feliz.  
-De verdad, ahora duerme.

Camino hacia el exterior de la habitación algo preocupada, Lina podía ser bastante caprichosa a veces, a saber por qué se había enfadado con ella y había usado al demonio sólo para cabrearla.

-¡Luna!- La llamó antes de que saliese de la habitación.  
-Dime.- Contestó ella girando la cabeza hacia su cama.  
-Si él nos está utilizando ¿está bien que le usemos nosotras a él?

La pregunta la extrañó, no era que tuviese realmente una respuesta, sólo le dijo que supuestamente era así, utilizarle porque él las había utilizado, no sabía bien a qué se refería, pero igualmente gracias a él su hermanita estaba viva, y de todas formas ella también le estaba utilizando.

Dio un par de vueltas en su cama intentando dormir y olvidarse de todo, no paraba de pensar en esos días, quizá estaba siendo algo injusta, al fin y al cabo actualmente no estaban en guerra, la balanza de poderes estaba equilibrada, o eso le parecía, porque según le dijeron los dragones dorados ella tenía el mismo poder que Xellos y le había tenido a su alcance malherido pero no había acabado con él, eso habría hecho que la balanza fuese a su favor y era algo que realmente no quería hacer, habría sido una provocación al bando demoníaco, habrían contraatacado y habría vuelto a empezar todo. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos contradictorios y algunas sospechas que no podía discernir con claridad, era de madrugada y se dio por vencida.

Cuando llegó al lago no había nadie, quizá el demonio ya se había ido, pensó que era lo mejor para que acabase toda esa pesadilla de estar continuamente preocupada, de tener ese sentimiento de ira en su interior que ni siquiera era suyo, ella no eligió ser el caballero de Ceiphied, se la llevaron para entrenarla desde pequeña, la educaron para ser la destructora de demonios más poderosa de la historia, dejando tras ella las lágrimas de su madre, la tristeza de su padre y a su hermanita siendo aún un bebé.

Se sentó junto al lago como había hecho al medio día, su pijama de manga larga y pantalón largo la cubrían de la suave brisa fresca de la noche, tenía el pelo suelto un poco revuelto y ondeaba delicadamente con cada suspiro del aire.

-¿Me estás observando?- Preguntó de repente. –Recuerda que te dije que podía encontrarte por "tu sangre".

Apareció desde el plano astral, su cuerpo físico parecía completamente recuperado, sólo quedaba aquel golpe que ella le había dado con el cetro, era increíble cómo podía recuperarse tan rápido ahora que no tenía esos resquicios de sagrado en él.

-La señorita Luna me ha pillado.- Tonteó Xellos flotando en el aire cerca de ella.  
-Ven y siéntate.- Ordenó.

Él hizo caso, flotó hasta su lado y se sentó casi pegado a ella, pero cuando ella fue a cogerle la barbilla con la mano para que le mirase y comprobar cómo tenía el golpe de la cara, él volvió a esquivar su mano.

-Oh, vamos.- Agitó la cabeza ella. –Si quisiese hacerte algo ya te lo habría hecho ¿por qué cuando me acercó me rehuyes?  
-Porque eres el caballero de Ceiphied.- Contestó él.  
-Pero no voy a hacerte nada.- Hizo un gesto de no entenderlo. –Ahora mismo estamos equilibrados.  
-No es por eso…- Murmuró Xellos. –Te lo cuento si tú me das información a cambio.- Sonrió como si fuese un buen trato.  
-¿Información?- Se extrañó ella.  
-Claro, no me creo que los dragones dorados no te hayan dicho nada sobre ese cetro.- Cruzó las piernas Xellos con su bastón cruzado sobre ellas. –No sólo estaban esperando, estoy seguro de que siguen buscándome.- Habló como si ella conociese la historia.  
-No sé nada, no conocía el cetro hasta que te lo arranqué del pecho.- Se quedó un momento pensativa. –Aunque claro… tampoco he hablado con ellos últimamente.  
-Oh…- Le gateó por detrás hasta asomarse por su otro costado. -¿No mantienes contacto con tus superiores?  
-Digamos que…- Luna le giró la cara. –No me apetece hablar con ellos.  
-¿De verdad?- Se hizo el sorprendido Xellos. –Así que ahora mismo estás de año sabático, los demonios podríamos hacer de las nuestras y tú no harías nada contra nosotros ¿no?- Sus ojos entreabiertos de forma maliciosa delataban bastante su intención de usar esa información contra ella.  
-No.- Le negó rotundamente para que no se lo creyese tanto. –Si pasase algo yo iría, pero no voy a provocar nada.  
-Qué pena, señorita Luna.- Parecía decepcionado. –Tanto tiempo buscándote para esto.  
-No te hagas el idiota.- Se molestó haciendo un gesto que parecía poner morros.  
-Es verdad.- Se puso en pie el demonio de una forma un tanto solemne. –Durante años te he buscado ¿cómo sería mi nuevo rival? El renacido caballero de Ceiphied, aquel que dicen que se me iguala en poder.- Hizo una reverencia muy elegante. –Y aquí estás.- Se volvió a incorporar. –Una chica humana, con emociones humanas, con el pelo alborotado, en pijama, hablando de madrugada con un demonio a la orilla del lago.  
-Idiota.- Se puso en pie ella también. –Si te vas a poner sarcástico te quedas sin mi protección.  
-Sólo una cosa más.- Añadió Xellos mirándola con el descaro en su rostro. -¿Qué haría falta para que volvieses a luchar?

La pilló por sorpresa con aquella pregunta, le mandó a la mierda otra vez y se giró para irse. Xellos pensó que era una gran oportunidad, era la información más importante que podría conseguir de ella, descubriría los planes de los dragones dorados que le perseguían, todo encajaría, no podía dejar que se fuese. La siguió, dio unos pasos rápidos dejando caer su bastón y pasó sus brazos por detrás de ella.

-Espere, señorita Luna.- La abrazó. –Mi parte del trato.

Se quedó de piedra, por un momento pensó que la estaba atacando, pero sólo la había rodeado con sus brazos desde atrás, era más alto que ella pero no por mucho, notaba que la apretaba más contra su pecho, que su cara se pegaba a su cuello en el hueco entre su propia cara y su hombro. Estando ahí solos, ellos dos y el lago donde se reflejaba la luna que había empezado a menguar.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó sin poder moverse Luna.  
-Estaba en el suelo con una herida que no podía sanar.- Comenzó él. –Intentaba retener mi último aliento, me ardía el pecho.- Enfatizó esa frase como si de nuevo lo sintiese. –Aún no quería morir, quería volver a retar a Gaarv, vencerle y ocupar su lugar, pero por mucho que intentaba levantarme no era capaz ni de moverme.- Pasó su nariz rozando por su oreja en un susurro. -No podía morir ahí, no por las heridas producidas por dragones dorados.- Acarició su mejilla con ella. –En cuanto te vi supe quién eras, por eso dejó de importarme, morir a manos de alguien como tú habría estado bien, así que confié mi vida a tus manos para poder morir con dignidad y volver al caos.  
-No digas esas cosas.- Agitó la cabeza ella sin mucha fuerza. –Esto no tiene nada que ver con el intercambio de información que estábamos haciendo…  
-Du… duele.- Le cortó él en un gemido y la dejó ir.

Al apartarse, ella se pudo girar hacia él, entonces lo entendió, vio la parte de su cara que había frotado contra ella con la iluminación que la luz de la luna proporcionaba al lago en su reflejo y esa parte de su cara parecía enrojecida, como una quemadura. Se miró las manos y se concentró, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo su poder sagrado se había empezado a filtrar entre sus poros, cerró los ojos apretando los puños.

-Mierda…- Exclamó Luna con rabia. -¡Malditos sean todos!

Aquel grito hizo retroceder a Xellos.

-Me fui, les rechacé, les dije que quería vivir unos años tranquila, una vida normal… pero yo no soy normal…- Se entristeció.  
-¡Vamos!- Le llamó la atención Xellos. –Naciste así, tú no lo elegiste.

Esa era su flecha clavada en el corazón, clavándose cada vez un poco más, el no haber podido elegir, no era como su padre que eligió ser mercenario y luego lo dejó para poner su puesto de fruta, como la gran maga que fue su madre y lo dejó para vivir junto al hombre que amaba y tener sus hijos, ella no había elegido ese torniquete en su cuello apretándose cada vez más exprimiendo su poder y su vida sólo para ser utilizado por los servidores de los dioses. Esa era su vida, la bella rosa forjada en la batalla que nunca podría tener una vida normal con todas aquellas espinas alejando a todos, no por su poder sagrado sino por todo el poder que poseía, recordaba la gente que la conocía cómo se alejaba temiendo su poder, la gente que se acercaba sólo por conocer su poder, había empezado a odiarlo, en ese momento se concentró tanto que pareció perder el sentido de la realidad, contuvo su poder hasta que pudo notar debajo de su piel el brillo blanquecino que sólo ella podía ver, ahí quieto, sin poder volver a salir.

Se le acercó de nuevo, cauteloso, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar, sólo se le acercó, cuando estuvo a su altura dudó antes de alzar los brazos hasta ella, funcionó porque se dejó hacer, la abrazó y dejó que ella apoyase su frente en él.

-Llora.- Le dijo Xellos como si sólo lo hubiese pensado en voz alta. –Está bien, aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, se sentía idiota por estar abrazada a él, el que debía ser su mayor rival, como le había dicho él, pero ahí estaba, por primera vez alguien le decía que tenía derecho a llorar, así que lo hizo, un llanto tan fuerte que pensó que se ahogaría, un lamento en voz alta que sólo él iba a escuchar, apretando fuerte sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó airada subiendo las manos entre ellos hasta poder golpear con su puño el pecho de Xellos, pero sin fuerza.  
-Vale, cierra los ojos.- Aunque ella ya los tenía cerrados. –Cuenta hasta diez y ábrelos, estoy aquí junto a ti.- Así como lo dijo disimuló una arcada por la cursilería.

Xellos pensó si aquello iba a durar mucho, ese abrazo le empezaba a doler, como si filtrase su poder hasta su interior agrietándole de nuevo, pero aunque le dolía no quería soltarla, no estaba seguro de cuánto tenía que estar así, pero no iba a ser él quien cediese. Le parecía humillante toda la situación, tanto para él como para ella, aquello no tenía el sabor que esperaba, con todo lo que le había costado llegar a esa situación para poder arrancarle lágrimas de tristeza, ahora ese alimento le daba mal sabor de boca, quizá porque notaba que para los humanos ese tipo de llanto era un desahogo que les hacía sentir mejor. Pasaron unos minutos y poco a poco ella dejó de llorar, pensó que era porque había apoyado su mejilla en la cabeza de ella y le estaba acariciando la espalda, no sabía mucho del tema pero a los humanos aquello debía parecerles confortante.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- Preguntó Xellos. -¿Es así como lo hacen los humanos?  
-Sí.- Se oyó débil en un gimoteo. –Ojalá… pudiese caminar por otro camino, entonces todo sería distinto…- Subió sus manos acariciando su cuello y alzándose un poco poniéndose de puntillas.  
-Vamos, vamos.- Intentó contenerla, no se separó cuando notó que sólo estaba cambiando la posición de su abrazo. –No llores por los caminos que no puedes recorrer, hay muchos más delante tuya.  
-Madre mía…- Exclamó ella. –Espero que eso no sea una proposición.  
-¿Y si lo fuese?- Susurró en su oído rozando con sus labios la oreja de ella.

La farsa estaba llegando a su fin, sintió alivio cuando ella se separó de él empujándole con la mano, la miró un momento, tenía las mejillas como si a ella también le quemasen.

-Snif.- Luna intentó serenarse. –Si… si le cuentas esto a alguien te mato.- Sonó su voz aún gimoteante y con un aspecto adorable.  
-Por supuesto.- Sonrió Xellos intentando parecer lo más sincero posible, hizo un gesto con el dedo como haciendo una promesa de corazón.  
-Idiota.- Ella se echó a reír entre sus lágrimas. –Tú no tienes corazón.

Era una visión extraña, sus lágrimas acabando de caer por su cara mientras reía. Asimismo la siguió con la vista cuando fue a lavarse la cara con la helada agua del lago, luego ella le miró un momento también, ahí de rodillas apoyada en la orilla, le sonrió, se puso en pie y se despidió. Xellos miró en la dirección en la que se había ido, cuando estuvo solo se quedó pensativo un rato. Se sobresaltó cuando notó unas pequeñas garras en su hombro clavándose, el cuervo de tres ojos se posó en él.

-¿Qué quieres tú ahora?- Le espantó. –Hoy no tengo nada para ti, aún no.

En cuanto el cuervo desapareció se dio cuenta de que sí tenía que contar todo lo que había descubierto, pero simplemente se tumbó en el suelo con los brazos tras su cabeza, de alguna manera sintió pereza y pensó que podía hacerlo en otro momento, ahora prefería estar solo junto al lago silbando una cancioncilla que escuchó una vez, no recordaba la letra pero sí de qué iba, sobre alguien que tenía a todos engañados, con su cara alegre ganándose la confianza de todos para luego traicionarlos, mostrándoles el cielo para después hacer sus sueños pedazos, rompiendo promesas y retorciendo su sonrisa en el momento en el que sus oscuras intenciones salían a la luz para arrancarles el corazón a sus víctimas. Ya lo recordaba, era la canción que cantó un bardo sobre un asesino de un pueblo ya extinguido a día de hoy, un criminal con cara de ángel que asesinó a cientos de personas antes de ser traicionado él mismo por alguien en quien confiaba.

-Qué curioso el ser humano…- Pensó en voz alta. –Pueden ser pura luz o pura oscuridad… pero a la vez son ambas cosas.

Sonrió retorcidamente como recordaba en la canción, empezaba a entender el rubor de Luna, parecía absurdo pero estaba tomando su corazón poco a poco, su confianza, pues al menos gracias a él se había dado cuenta de cómo se filtraba su poder, esos servidores de los dioses al parecer nunca le explicaron qué significaba realmente ser el caballero de Ceiphied ni que muchos de sus antecesores murieron por no ser capaces de convivir con el poder sagrado del alma del Dios. Por alguna razón, quizá por su herido orgullo, estaba deseoso de mostrarle todo aquello, odiaba que sus lágrimas no tuviesen buen sabor, de alguna manera ahora le importaba más alimentarse de su dolor que la información que pudiese retener. Necesitaba engañarla más aún y hacerla sufrir, sonrió retorcidamente con ese pensamiento recordando cómo se había tragado sus mentiras, su declaración sobre su "último aliento" de aquel día. Y recordó lo que ella había dicho al final, se puso la mano sobre el centro del pecho, donde había tenido aquel agujero por la herida del cetro, donde imaginaba que los humanos guardaban aquello que más valor tenía para ellos, notaba ahí aún la humedad de sus lágrimas, el calor que había desprendido su cuerpo pegado a él, ese calor de su fuego blanquecino, abrazarla equivaldría a un humano normal abrazar una bola de fuego, sin embargo no había sido para tanto, le dolía y se sentía debilitado, mareado. Apretó su mano agarrando su camisa con la imagen de ella sonriendo mientras caían sus lágrimas, no entendía esa expresión, llevaba 1000 años observando a los humanos y seguía sin entenderlo, incluso su señor oscuro se había burlado de ello, aunque claro, el que él conoció estaba mezclado con el alma de un ser humano, de uno de esos seres que tenían corazón, algo de lo que los demonios carecían, cuando creaban sus cuerpos humanizados nunca pensaron en crearse uno, por lo tanto, por mucho que Luna hubiese estado apoyada en su pecho no oiría nunca un latido.

-No tengo corazón.- Dejó de sonreír abriendo sus ojos mirando al cielo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

-No gran cosa para este capítulo, todo es inventado, no tengo fuentes oficiales que confirmen nada de lo que puse, pero me gusta cómo ambos siguen jugando a que confían el uno en el otro cuando en realidad tienen las garras listas para atacar si hace falta XD

-Hice una imagen sobre la escena principal de este capítulo, está en Deviant Art, no me deja poner el enlace aquí así que buscad en google "Tete-chin deviantart" y sale mi página, ahí está.


	7. Entre dioses y demonios

Capítulo 06: Entre dioses y demonios.

Era temprano por la mañana, Luna a penas había dormido un par de horas y se sentía horriblemente mal, tenía aquel peso encima del que nunca se podría librar, pero seguía intentándolo, el demonio tenía razón y había muchos más caminos delante suya que podía seguir, no sólo los que le había marcado el destino. Se acercó a la cama de su hermanita y puso sus labios en la pequeña frente, seguía teniendo fiebre, así que bajó a la cocina y llenó una palangana de agua, volvió a su lado y le puso un paño fresco, la notó agitarse.

-Shh… soy yo.- La tranquilizó.  
-Luna…- Abrió cansadamente los ojos. –He tenido una pesadilla.  
-Ya pasó, es sólo la fiebre.- La arropó con cariño.  
-Estaba con gente que no conocía pero me sentía bien.- Sonrió.  
-Entonces no era una pesadilla.- La corrigió su hermana.  
-Sí que lo era, estaba el hermanito y me dijo "rezaré para que no nos volvamos a ver".

No tenía respuesta para aquello, sólo le sonrió y volvió a mojar el paño.

-¿También te has resfriado?- La sorprendió Lina con esa pregunta.

Y es que entre lo poco que había dormido y todo lo que había llorado en el hombro del demonio, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos aún, le mintió a Lina diciendo que ella también estaba un poco acatarrada pero que se le pasaría pronto.

Había bajado de nuevo a la cocina y estaba preparando el desayuno algo abstraída, ya cuando se había lavado y cambiado de ropa se había puesto sin querer la camisa amarilla al revés, metió la pierna que no tocaba en el pantalón rojo oscuro y se cayó al suelo, intentó hacerse una coleta y no fue capaz de encontrar el coletero.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?- Oyó una voz a su espalda.  
-¡Ah!- A Luna casi se le cae el plato. -¡Xellos! ¿Q… qué haces aquí?  
-Hoy no has ido a trabajar y Linita tampoco ha ido a la escuela.- Fingió preocuparse por el tema.  
-No es asunto tuyo.- Le giró la cara.  
-Hermana… cof, cof.- Lina entró a la cocina. –Tengo hambre.  
-Lina, no deberías estar levantada.-La riñó su hermana.  
-¡Hermanito!- Gritó la pequeña corriendo a abrazarse a una pierna del demonio.

Xellos levantó un poco la pierna y no sabía si agitarla para que Lina se soltase o si simplemente desaparecer, miró a Luna y rió un poco sintiéndose ridículo murmurando que la niña le había cogido cariño.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras mejor?- Le preguntó de nuevo Luna a su hermana.  
-Que sí, tú misma has dicho que me ha bajado la fiebre.- Sorbió con fuerza Lina por la nariz evitando que le cayese un hilillo de moco, el resto se lo limpió con la manga blanca de su vestido.  
-No hace falta que me acompañes al mercado.- Insistió Luna dándole un manotazo y ofreciéndole un pañuelo.  
-Si me canso me llevará el hermanito a caballito.- Aseguró sin preguntarle al demonio.

El demonio puso un gesto cansado pero fue tras ellas, al rato ya estaba más animado con una bolsa de papel llena de cosas en brazos caminando junto a Lina y canturreando a la vez que ella mientras atravesaban las calles del mercado.

"En la calle-lle venticuatro-tro, ha ocurrido-do un asesinato-to, una vieja-ja mató un gato-to con la punta-ta del zapato-to…"

-¿Desde cuándo a los demonios os gusta cantar?- Se burló Luna de él.  
-Oh, señorita Luna, los villanos siempre tocan órganos gigantescos con música lúgubre.- Le aclaró él. –Es cosa de los humanos pero no significa que a los demonios no nos guste… siempre que no sean canciones alegres…- Aquello último lo dijo en voz baja girando la cara.  
-¿Por qué a los villanos les gustan las canciones lubrugues?- Preguntó Lina después de toser un poco.  
-Lúgubres.- Le corrigió Luna.  
-No lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros un poco Xellos. –A los humanos os pueden gustar tanto las cosas buenas como las malas, sois complicados.  
-¿Por qué?- Insistió Lina.  
-Ya vale, Lina.- Tiró un poco de ella Luna.  
-¡Quiero saberlo, quiero saberlo!- Se zafó de ella. -¿Por qué los humanos podemos usar poder de demonios y de dioses por igual?- Puso un gesto muy intenso delante del demonio.  
-Pues…- Xellos se quedó pensativo, luego siguió caminando. –Hay una leyenda que habla de los tiempos en que los humanos fueron creados.  
-¡Yay, cuéntamela!- Dio un saltito Lina a su lado.

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando en el mundo sólo habitaba el señor oscuro de los ojos de rubí y el dios dragón, su lucha hizo que creasen a sus sirvientes para ayudarles, así nacieron los demonios principales y los cuatro grandes dragones, a su vez ellos crearon más sirvientes, los generales y sacerdotes de los demonios, los dragones dorados y dragones antiguos. Poco a poco el mundo se fue poblando de aquellos dos bandos, pero a su vez, la propia vida del planeta se fue abriendo camino entre la lucha. Cada vez que alguien en alguno de los bandos moría regresaba al caos, pero una pequeña parte se quedaba en el mundo, por lo que pequeñas partes de todos se mezclaron y formaron a los seres humanos. Aquellos que caminaban entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-Ah…- Razonó Lina. –Por eso podemos usar el poder de los dioses y de los demonios, estamos entre ellos.  
-Bueno, es sólo una leyenda, Linita.- Le revolvió el pelo Xellos. –Los grandes sabios crearon los grandes conjuros para poder utilizar esas fuerzas oscuras de los demonios.  
-¿Lei Magnus?- Sorprendió Lina a Xellos conociendo a esa persona.

El demonio se detuvo tan de repente que Luna, que iba tras ellos, casi choca contra su espalda, al mirarle por encima del hombro hacia su cara le pareció ver un atisbo de nostalgia, una expresión en su rostro que nunca había visto en otro demonio, con sus ojos abiertos y las cejas arqueadas.

-Eh… supongo que sí.- Xellos comenzó a caminar de nuevo con su semblante falso.  
-Leí en uno de los libros de casa que él creó el conjuro del Dragon Slayer, que hoy se conoce como Drag Slave.- Presumió Lina de sus conocimientos.  
-¿Has estado tocando mis libros otra vez?- Se enfadó Luna. –No son libros para niños.  
-¡Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye…!- Comenzó a recitar Lina.

Antes de que continuase, Luna dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba y le tapó la boca a su hermana. Xellos se la quedó mirando.

-¡No lo recites!- La soltó. –Eres demasiado pequeña.  
-¡Pero ya sé hacer la bola de fuego!  
-No confundas hechizos elementales con los de magia negra, si no haces bien un hechizo de magia negra acabará por consumirte.- Le explicó su hermana.  
-Pues por eso tengo que practicar.- Lina se soltó, le sacó la lengua y se apartó de ella.

Alzándose desde el suelo, Xellos rió por lo bajo, había recogido lo que se le había caído a Luna, ésta le miró sin mucho humor, le arrebató ambas bolsas y mandó a su hermana continuar hacia casa por delante de ellos para tenerla vigilada obligándola a cargar con todas las bolsas.

Otra vez la estaba observando, Luna intentaba por todos los medios fingir que no se daba cuenta, pero él insistía y ella se sentía ridícula ruborizándose de la vergüenza que estaba pasando porque le había llorado y le había contado cosas íntimas que nunca le había dicho a nadie, esperaba que su amenaza fuese suficiente como para que mantuviese la boca cerrada. En verdad esperaba que Xellos aprovechase aquella situación para burlarse de ella, era extraño que no hubiese comentado nada sobre el tema. Las cosas debían ser diferentes por aquel suceso, entonces ¿por qué nada había cambiado? Sabía que si se concentraba y cerraba los ojos podía ver en el interior del demonio, como hizo para encontrar la parte de poder sagrado que le había estado agrietando, a pesar de haberle sacado el fuego blanco, era como si en él aún quedasen grietas.

-¡Vaya, señorita Luna!- Se oyó una voz conocida para ella. –Así que hoy te tomabas el día libre para "esto" ¿eh?

Era un compañero de la zona de trabajo que estaba repartiendo helados, le estaba haciendo gestos que no entendía y guiñándole el ojo. Debía ser poco mayor que Luna, llevaba un delantal blanco sobre su ropa de calle, no tenía pinta de ganar demasiado con los helados pero tampoco era un pobretón.

-Lina está algo acatarrada.- Le aclaró Luna señalando a Lina cargando con las bolsas.  
-Ella también.- Xellos se le acercó por detrás y la sorprendió levantando su flequillo para que viese sus ojos enrojecidos de lo mucho que había llorado el día anterior.

El codazo que le dio sólo precedió a un puñetazo en la cabeza tan fuerte que casi lo clava en el suelo, luego se puso a echarle agua con una pistola de spray riñiéndole diciendo "mal, gatito".

-Estoy malita, dame un helado.- Le dijo Lina mirando con carita de pena al heladero intentando llamarle la atención y que dejase a la parejita.  
-De eso nada, tienes la garganta irritada y anoche tenías fiebre.- La riñó de nuevo Luna.  
-Jooo…- Se quejó Lina. –Pues uno para el hermanito.  
-¿Hermanito?- El compañero de Luna miró hacia Xellos que saludaba con la mano con el agua goteando por su cabello.

Le dio el helado a Xellos, que no sabía bien qué hacer con él, pero tenía la misma forma que aquellos pasteles que le dio Lina el otro día y estaban buenos, así que mordió el helado entero tragando todo de golpe.

-¡Hala!- Rió Lina señalándole con el dedo.

Xellos se fue al suelo de nuevo pero agarrándose la cabeza temblando, parecía que sufría mucho.

-¡Qué brujería es ésta!- Se quejó como si se estuviese muriendo.  
-Tranquilo.- Luna le acarició la espalda consolándole con una expresión divertida en la cara. –Sólo se te ha congelado el cerebro…  
-Yo no tengo cerebro…- Se quejó Xellos penosamente desde el suelo.  
-Uy…- Se rió un poco por lo bajo ella. –Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices.  
-Me arrepentí nada más decirlo…- Confesó Xellos.

Al mirar hacia arriba, hacia ella, vio aquella sonrisa felina en su rostro y no le gustaba nada, tenía un gesto demasiado divertido, le gustaba más cuando era él el que se burlaba de los demás.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Rió el heladero. –Tu "amiguito" no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?  
-No, es un monje misterioso que no ha visto mucho mundo.- Se burló ella de nuevo.

Luna cogió el nuevo helado que le dio su compañero y se despidió. Se acercó a Xellos que seguía sentado en el suelo en un lado de la calle y le enseñó el helado, le dio un lametón mostrándole cómo comerlo. Xellos cogió el helado y se lo quedó mirando, luego la miró a ella y volvió a mirar al helado.

-Venga, dale un lametón.- Le animó ella.  
-Es que…- Dudó Xellos. –Lo has lamido tú primero…  
-Vaya…- Puso un gesto enfadado ella con un tic. –Ahora me dirás que te da asco… tranquilo que no te contagiaré nada.

El demonio le sacó la lengua burlón insinuando que si quisiese su saliva ya se la habría arrebatado de otra manera, así que Luna no tuvo otro remedio que echarle agua de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando liberarse del agua en su cara e hizo como le dijo, un poco reacio al principio, pero el lametón no le pareció tan desagradable con el frío en su lengua como el mordisco anterior, y apreciaba ese sabor dulce. De repente oyeron la voz de Lina casi en un grito "¡GATO!" y salió corriendo tirando las bolsas. Su hermana salió corriendo tras ella, se había metido por debajo de las mesas de las terrazas persiguiendo al gato, tiró a la gente que pasaba junto a ella, tiró alguna que otra mesa, se metió por debajo de los puestos del mercado, tiró mercancía y al final atrapó al gato.

-¡Mira!- Gritó mostrándole el gato a su hermana. -¡Un gato!

El gran caballero de Ceiphied se llevó la mano a la cara ocultando su rostro, se giró hacia Xellos esperando de alguna manera ayuda, y mirando hacia atrás volvió a ver todo el revuelo que había creado en unos segundos, a su vez vio al demonio sentado en el mismo sitio donde estaba disfrutando de su helado y de toda aquella energía caótica gratuita.

Al ver su gesto airado, Xellos se apresuró a recoger las bolsas que Lina había tirado y se trasportó por el plano astral hasta el lado de Luna, aquello pareció asustar al gato, que saltó de los brazos de Lina y ésta empezó a perseguirle de nuevo, así que Xellos le dio su helado a Luna, que ya cargaba con las bolsas, y fue tras ella. Luna miró el helado y fue a darle un lametón, pero se detuvo.

-Aj… saliva de demonio…- Puso un gesto de asco mirando el helado un momento, luego empezó a lamerlo sintiéndose ridícula.

Se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que desaparecieron pensando en lo que había dicho su compañero ¿desde cuándo Xellos era su amiguito? Y ahora caía en a qué se refería realmente.

-Gatito… gatito…- Llamaba Lina al gato habiendo llegado a una terraza.

Se había alejado de ellos sin darse cuenta, había subido por las escaleras exteriores de una de las casas de la entrada a la ciudad y estaba casi en el tejado intentando cazar al gato, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansada para atraparle se sentó en el suelo y se frotó los ojos.

-Toma.- Se oyó una voz delante suya.

Apareció de la nada con el gato cogido por el pellejo de la espalda, Lina abrió mucho los ojos sonriendo y cogió al gato en brazos, lo apretó contra ella meciéndolo y lo acarició.

-¿Por qué no se movía cuando lo has cogido tú?- Le preguntó Lina extrañada.  
-Es que hay que saber cogerlos.- Xellos le enseñó por dónde cogerlo para que quedase inmóvil sentándose frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

Ser el sacerdote de la gran bestia no significaba que fuese un experto en bestias precisamente, pero sabía algunos trucos.

-¿Sabes?- Comenzó ella sorbiendo de nuevo sus mocos. –Mañana en la fiesta vendrán todos los hermanos de mis amigos.  
-¿Sí?- Recordó Xellos que le dijo que iría con ella. -¿Irá tu hermana?  
-No.- Agachó la cabeza Lina. –Le pregunté la semana pasada si tenía libre y me dijo que trabajaba.

Eso le daba una idea de a qué venía tanto "hermanito" por aquí y por allá, sólo buscaba un acompañante para aquella fiesta.

-Ay… ahora me duele la cabeza.- Soltó al gato perdiendo todo el interés. -¿Tengo fiebre?  
-No lo sé.- Se la quedó mirando Xellos.  
-Compruébalo.- Le ordenó Lina señalando su frente.  
-¿Eh?- No entendió el demonio.

Ella se apartó el flequillo con una mano y se alzó de golpe de manera que casi le arrea un cabezazo, se detuvo a tiempo y sólo puso su frente en los labios del demonio, luego se sentó de nuevo.

-Así.- Lina parecía cansada. -¿Tengo fiebre? ¿estoy caliente?  
-¿Comparada con qué?- Dudó el demonio.  
-¿Qué haces ahora?- Se oyó la voz de Luna acabando de subir las escaleras.  
-Señorita Luna…

Xellos se puso en pie, fue directo a ella con una expresión seria, ella le miró un poco intimidada por su mirada, pensando en si había acabado la farsa y la iba a atacar, puso una mano a su espalda y se preparó para sacar su poder si hacía falta, pero cuando estuvo a su altura alzó su flequillo con una mano y acercó su cara a ella apretando sus labios contra su frente sorprendiéndola tanto que ni se movió.

-Pues…- Dijo el demonio al separarse. –Las dos debéis tener fiebre.

Realmente Luna se había puesto colorada, avergonzada, en parte lo achacó a la ira de Ceiphied hacia los demonios, a su propia ira también, y al estúpido comentario de su compañero, se sentía idiota, maldijo su adolescencia e intentó serenarse.

-Basta de tonterías, volvamos.- La voz de Luna sonó tajante.  
-Mm…- Le tonteó Xellos con un ojo entreabierto, se había desplazado dentro de su guardia y estaba muy pegado a ella. -¿Estás nerviosa por algo?  
-¡He dicho que volvamos!- Le golpeó Luna haciéndole girar en el aire y cayendo por las escaleras.  
-Ah…- Gimió Xellos lastimosamente desde el suelo. –Señorita Luna… otra vez pegándome en la cara… no es justo.

Parecía un niño pequeño con un berrinche, daba algo de pena pero Luna no cambió su gesto, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando. Lina a su lado la miró de reojo.

-¿Algo que decir?- Se giró hacia su hermana.  
-No…- Bajó la voz Lina. –Por eso dicen que nunca te casarás…  
-¡Lina!- Gritó Luna escuchándola.  
-¡Ahhh no dije nada!- Corrió escaleras abajo la pequeña.

De nuevo, Lina cargaba con las bolsas en plan castigo, ya estaban por el camino de vuelta a la mitad del recorrido y no habían dicho nada más, era como si tan sólo disfrutasen del paseo. Era irónico, Xellos no se había parado a pensar en ello pero le gustaba aquel paseo, escuchaba canturrear a Lina aquellas canciones infantiles de dudosa moral y tenía al caballero de Ceiphied a su lado sin emitir ningún poder sagrado, debía estar conteniéndose porque cuando le besó la frente no le ardieron los labios.

-Quería preguntarte algo.- Dijo muy bajito Luna para que su hermana no la escuchase.  
-Dime.- Sonrió Xellos mirándola mientras caminaba a su lado.  
-…- Aunque le estaba prestando atención calló un momento.  
-Venga, pregúntame lo que quieras.- Insistió el demonio caminando de lado. -¿Quieres otro abrazo?- Estiró los brazos hacia ella.  
-No digas tonterías.- Giró la cara.  
-No pasa nada.- Bajó los brazos Xellos y volvió a caminar derecho. –Estoy a tu lado, aunque sea sólo por este momento.  
-…- Luna se detuvo. –Dijiste que estábamos en paz, pero sigues aquí ¿por qué?  
-…- Xellos flotó un poco a su alrededor. -¿Qué importa?  
-Es que si vas a continuar con nosotras…- Ahora parecía más decidida. –Hagamos un trato.  
-¿Un trato?- El demonio dejó de flotar y se le acercó mucho sin respeto por el espacio personal. -¿El caballero de Ceiphied quiere hacer un pacto con el diablo?  
-Un pacto no.- Ella le apartó con la mano. –Un trato, sólo… sólo para que protejas a mi hermana, como hiciste el otro día, y si vuelven a atacarte, yo te protegeré hasta que estés recuperado por completo.  
-Ya veo.- Comenzó a andar de nuevo. –No puedes estar en todas partes, así que si quiero quedarme y evitar a mis atacantes tengo que hacer de niñera.  
-No sé por qué no te has ido, si van a volver los que te perseguían o si te estás escondiendo de alguien más, sabes que tengo suficiente poder como para destruirte, pero no está entre mis planes, así que esto nos beneficia a ambos.- Se sinceró ella.  
-Me parece bien, no tengo órdenes de atacaros, así que por ahora sigamos jugando un poco más.- Siguió sin mirarla.

En verdad él sí quería recuperar su vida, lo había estado deseando desde que fue herido la primera vez, pero por alguna razón, quizá por todo ese pequeño caos que la niña causaba, ahora no le molestaba tanto, porque al fin y al cabo era un demonio y vivía de emociones negativas ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar con todas emociones positivas a su alrededor?

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, quizá demasiado para un demonio, pues de alguna manera empezó a escuchar una voz en su oído, un susurro que al parecer sólo él podía oír, una ronca y gutural voz que le decía "mata a la niña".

* * *

Notas de la autora (hoy comento mucho, me siento parlanchina XD):

-Luna tiene mala cara porque cuando lloras mucho se te hinchan los ojos y se te enrojecen, muy bonitos dibujados los que lloran en la ficción pero en verdad te queda una cara horrible, quise reflejarlo en mi historia para darle un poco de realismo y ver lo útil que puede ser tener el flequillo tapándote los ojos XD

-La canción que cantan Linita y Xellos es una de las canciones infantiles que cantábamos en el colegio... en serio, si os paráis a escuchar los temas infantiles de los 80-90 de los juegos de palmas... una hasta decía "me saco un ojo con un tenedor y por el otro meto un pimentón" todo muy rarito...

-La creación de los humanos no llega a especificarse en el mundo de Slayers, sólo se sabe que aparecieron después de muchos años luchando ojo de rubí con el dios dragón, así que me lo inventé para seguir con mis teorías locas de que los humanos pueden usar esos poderes porque sus almas tienen pedazos de ellos XDXDXD el verdadero poder de los humanos es la magia blanca, pero usan todo lo que tienen a su alcance...

-Que Xellos reaccione de forma tan extraña ante el nombre de Lei Magnus sigue siendo cosa mía, ya comenté antes mis paranoias sobre el tema XD

-Si el conocido de Luna supiese quién es Xellos seguro que no los habría emparejado tan rápido XD pero es raro ver a Luna cerca de "alguien" y tenía que meter la escena del helado como fuese

-Me encanta que Luna tenga 15-16 años, es divertido dejar que las hormonas se le revolucionen XD

-Sólo añadir una cosa más sobre el final del capítulo... "KILL THE HOBBITS!" no sé por qué me sonaba eso mientras escribía la última frase XDXDXD


	8. La verdadera naturaleza de todo

Capítulo 07: La verdadera naturaleza de todo.

Los sonidos a su alrededor parecían haber empezado a enmudecer, a la vez esa voz se fue haciendo más clara, un insistente susurro que inútilmente intentaba ignorar.

"Mátala, está en tu naturaleza"

Agitó un poco la cabeza como si fuese el cabello el que le molestaba.

"Te mueres de ganas por retorcer su fino cuello"

El demonio de cabello violeta se detuvo.

"Venga, sabes que necesitas esa sangre"

-¿Qué pasa?- Luna se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah, nada!- Mintió torpemente Xellos.

"Hazlo, ella estará mirando, seguro que quieres ver ese rostro desencajado por el dolor, alimentarte de esa emoción"

Sí, eso se decía a sí mismo, lo deseaba, lo había pensado con anterioridad, quería ver sufrir al caballero de Ceiphied, pero se aferraba a la idea de que le habían prohibido luchar contra ella, tenía que quedarse cerca y continuar su misión. Sin embargo ahora lo pensaba con esa voz que ya parecía la suya propia, no recordaba que le dijesen nada sobre la pequeña, podía hacerlo, ya tenía suficiente información, no necesitaba nada más, de todas formas ella no sabía nada del cetro, lo tenía oculto en su casa y ni sabía de dónde procedía.

-Luna…- Murmuró Xellos.  
-Eh ¿qué pasó con el "señorita"?- Se burló ella.  
-Llévate a Linita…

Por la expresión de su cara, Luna sabía que era en serio, tenía los ojos abiertos y le brillaban, se había sujetado la cabeza como si le doliese y se apoyaba en su báculo temblando. Sin embargo al girarse hacia su hermanita, que se había alejado varios metros de ellos, la vio caer al suelo y no levantarse.

-¡Lina!- Corrió a su lado.

Estaba bien, respiraba, pero no se despertaba, se dio cuenta enseguida de que le habían echado un hechizo de sleeping, podría haber usado ella el contrahechizo para despertarla, pero era mejor que no se despertase y viese aquello. Porque sólo era una niña y seguramente le afectaría ver a su "hermanito" debatiéndose por controlar su naturaleza demoníaca, y eso que Xellos era de alto nivel, alguien como él nunca tendría problemas en controlarse, a no ser que alguien estuviese echando leña al fuego.

-¡Iros!- Volvió a gritar Xellos cayendo de rodillas, soltando su báculo y sujetando su cabeza como si le fuese a reventar.

Luna no era de las que seguían órdenes, pero tenía que poner a salvo a su hermana, así que la cogió en brazos y comenzó a correr.

-Vamos, sal.- Murmuró Xellos sabiendo que no estaba solo.  
-Demonio…- Se oyó al fin una voz en un tono más alto. –Ni siquiera eres capaz de seguir tus propios instintos.

Era él de nuevo, su cuerpo de anciano apareció a unos metros de él, era lo que pasaba cuando no se remataba a un enemigo agonizante.

-Uf…- Notó Xellos su cabeza menos cargada. -¿Esperabas que ese truquito funcionase conmigo?  
-Eres una bestia salvaje y despiadada.- Afirmó el anciano. -¿Por qué te contienes?  
-Oh… es sólo por hacer la contraria.- Rió Xellos burlonamente. –Tú eres el que debería estar muerto.  
-Lo que está muerto no puede morir.- Le recordó.

Ya que aquel cuerpo era una carcasa falsa, podían arreglarlo con su poder concentrado, aún habiéndolo destrozado completamente sólo tendrían que buscar otra carcasa para ser usada.

-Ya veo.- Comprendió el demonio cambiando su expresión a una un tanto retorcida. –Al final, no eres muy distinto de los demonios que tanto odias…- Insinuó moviendo el dedo delante suya.  
-¡Cállate!- Gritó el anciano señalándole con el dedo. –No nos compares con vosotros, monstruos.

Lanzó aquel aliento de dragón tan poderoso que Xellos esquivó sólo trasportándose de un lado a otro.

-El señor monstruo quiere jugar.- Dijo Xellos apareciendo frente a él. -¡Aquí está!

Tras eso, Xellos golpeó con su báculo al viejo dragón cuando estaba a punto de trasformarse, y es que puede que se hubiese inmunizado ante el poder mágico de la energía demoníaca de Xellos, pero los golpes con el bastón y las patadas eran algo demasiado físico de ese mundo como para poder detenerlo.

-Así que podías luchar desde el principio…- Asimiló el anciano.  
-Puede que sí, pero no es mi manera de hacer las cosas.- Admitió Xellos.  
-Entiendo…- Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. –Tu arrogancia y tu manera retorcida de actuar son una ventaja para mí.

Xellos se acercó velozmente para golpearle de nuevo y evitar su trasformación, pero así como se acercó se frenó de golpe cuando un poder conocido salió de entre las manos del anciano, si hubiese dudado o si se hubiese detenido sólo un instante después, lo más probable era que no hubiese sobrevivido. Se trasportó por el plano astral a unos metros de él con un corte transversal en su abdomen, no era muy profundo pero le ardía.

-Es imposible…- Exclamó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo Xellos. –Oh, vaya… eso ha sido muy típico…- Rió un poco ante lo que acababa de decir.  
-¿Crees que habríamos venido sin recuperarlo primero?- El anciano brillante dejó salir sus alas doradas.  
-La señorita Luna lo tenía a buen recaudo en su casa.- Recordó Xellos.

Sí, lo que tenía en sus manos era el mismo cetro que usó contra él aquella noche en la que casi muere, el mismo que realmente Luna había guardado, apareció ahí como una invocación, quizá podía haberlo hecho desde el principio, sin embargo aparecía justo en ese momento ¿se había estado recuperando o sólo esperaba el momento preciso para atacar?

El demonio se rodeó el abdomen con un brazo mostrando un gesto de dolor, luego sonrió, ya había dado con la mayoría de respuestas.

-¿Qué harás ahora, monstruo?- Se acabó de trasformar el anciano y haciendo a su vez el cetro adecuado a su nueva forma. -¿Intentarás huir o dejarás que te matemos por el bien del mundo?  
-¿Puedo elegir una tercera opción?- Tonteó con aquella pregunta.  
-No tienes más opciones.- Rió el dragón.  
-Oh, sí que tengo más opciones.

Al decir eso se abalanzó hacia el crecido cuerpo de su oponente, golpeó el cetro con su bastón alejándole de él y giró sobre sí mismo para clavar la punta de su bastón en la garganta del dragón. El rugido de dolor que soltó le hizo lanzar a la vez un aliento de dragón que Xellos esquivó por poco, se volvió a trasportar detrás del dragón y dio una patada en la espalda del dragón haciéndole caer hacia delante. Era fuerte, realmente fuerte, no era también un general sólo de nombre, su apariencia delgada engañaba la fuerza real que tenía, de ahí que fuese un sacerdote general, ambos poderes unidos en un mismo ser, la fuerza física y la fuerza mágica en perfecta unión. Sin embargo la herida del abdomen le estaba pasando factura, el poder sagrado se estaba filtrando de nuevo en su cuerpo astral, algo que además estaba siendo controlado por el dragón, que rió guturalmente con una de sus manos en la garganta herida porque con un hechizo estaba haciendo que aquella herida creciese devorando también su cuerpo físico, lo que en principio era un fino corte, ahora ya tenía 3 dedos de ancho. Así aprovechó una mala esquiva del demonio para intentar acabar con él definitivamente intentando atravesarle otra vez por el pecho. Fue una esquiva rápida para evitar el golpe mortal, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para evitar el golpe, el cetro se clavó en su hombro y fue arrastrado hasta el suelo siendo apresado.

-Quizá debiste huir, demonio.- El dragón golpeó con una pata dejando su gran pie sobre el cuerpo de Xellos.  
-Je… je…- Había gritado de dolor, pero ahora sólo reía débilmente con aquella expresión de altivez.  
-¡Deja de mirarnos así!- Se cabreó aún más el dragón. -¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes seguir burlándote de nosotros? ¿Tal es tu arrogancia?  
-No es realmente arrogancia.- Una voz de mujer se añadió a la conversación. –Es más bien… orgullo.  
-¡Caballero de Ceiphied!- Se asombró el dragón, luego sonrió. –Justo a tiempo para ver el final del demonio que os ha estado utilizando estos días…  
-¡No! ¿De verdad?- La reacción de Luna fue tan exagerada que olía a sarcasmo.  
-Este demonio…- Apretó su pata sobre Xellos. –Escuché sus pensamientos, sólo estaba esperando el momento para romperle el cuello a vuestra hermana, ver vuestras lágrimas de dolor y dejaros indefensa…

"Mentira"

-Os engañó, fingió que estaba de vuestro lado y que no había peligro.- Continuó el dragón. –Pero lo único que quería realmente era apartaros del lado de la luz llenando vuestro corazón de odio por la muerte de vuestra hermana…

"Más mentiras"

-¡Oh, Xellos!- Exclamó Luna en tono dramático. -¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? Yo que te abrí mi corazón, te di de comer y te acogí en mi hogar… eres un gatito malo…  
-Se… señorita Luna…- Xellos pensó en que era una mala actriz, después de eso rió siguiendo su juego. –Fue Linita la que me dio de comer.  
-Es verdad.- Luna sacó la lengua poniendo su mano en su cabeza. –Pero no esperarías de verdad que me tragase que no tenías segundas intenciones con todo lo que hacías.

Tras eso se movió muy rápido, el aparecer tan de repente frente al dragón le hizo retroceder y apartar su pata de Xellos, luego ella bajó y arrancó el cetro del hombro del demonio, que había vuelto a su estado original y ella ya lo podía manejar.

-¡Caballero de Ceiphied!- Gritó horrorizado el dragón por su acción.  
-¿Es que no puedes dejar de llamarme así ni por un momento?- Se quejó ella.  
-Si sabéis de sus acciones ¿por qué le ayudáis?- Estaba realmente escandalizado.  
-Bueno… cómo decirlo…- Dudó Luna. –Tú no me gustas.  
-¿Significa eso que yo sí te gusto?- Tonteó Xellos con sonrisa pilla incorporándose.  
-Claro que sí, gatito.- Se burló ella haciéndole gestos como a los gatos callejeros. –Tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas? Te protegeré...

Quizá era una tontería, algo tan pequeño que habían creado entre ellos, pero quería protegerlo, por pequeño que fuese, intentando que esas palabras no se perdiesen en su eco interior.

-¡Pero él… él…!- El dragón intentó hacerla entrar en razón.  
-"Blablabla demonio malo que te ha utilizado"- El demonio le imitó. –Soy un demonio, es mi naturaleza engañar, tú sin embargo no tienes excusa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Luna agitó la cabeza.  
-¡No escuches a ese ser impío!- Gritó el dragón intentando atacarle y siendo detenido por Luna.  
-Quiero oír lo que tiene que decir.- Su mirada se dejaba entrever por su flequillo y era aterradora.  
-Cuando la general Riksfalto intentó matar a Lina noté un poder sagrado muy cerca.- Empezó a narrar Xellos. –Con demonios tan cerca y la niña en peligro… qué poca vergüenza, estabas ahí y no moviste un dedo ¿no es raro?- Estaba vigilando la reacción de Luna. –Así que todo eso nos hace pensar… sabías que estaba vivo pero no me atacaste, me dejaste cerca de la niña, ni siquiera cuando estaba en peligro saliste a escena, y ahora me andabas recriminando que yo no la matase ¿por qué tanto interés en que muera?  
-Si un demonio matase a mi hermanita… yo volvería a cazar demonios, te perseguiría hasta acabar contigo.- Su voz sonó seria y triste.

Se lo había escuchado comentar a ella antes, sí, esa era la razón por la que el dragón le había estado hostigando para que matase a Lina, querían que Luna se reincorporase a la lucha, inclinar la balanza a su favor de nuevo, y qué mejor forma que provocarla con un demonio por sus alrededores. Parecía conmocionada con ese tema, la chica se dejó caer de rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos de forma que parecía que estaba llorando mientras el dragón seguía inmóvil delante de ella.

-Haremos lo que sea necesario para salvar el mundo…- Dijo una vez más el dragón.  
-Luna…- Murmuró Xellos, luego se puso en pie apoyándose en su bastón con el brazo herido alrededor de su abdomen también herido. –Ya vale.- La miró molesto. –Las emociones negativas fingidas no me valen.

Luna separó las manos de la cara como haciendo "cucú" sacando la lengua y empezó a reír, eso lo demostraba, no estaba dolida por aquellas palabras.

-¡No te enfades!- Le dijo a Xellos aún riendo. –No es la primera vez que intentan algo parecido para que vuelva…  
-¿Ya lo sabías todo?- Afirmó en forma de pregunta el demonio. –Me tenías completamente engañado.- Sonrió de una forma que parecía sincera.  
-Bueeeno, no eres el único que sabe jugar a esto.- Se puso en pie y se dirigió al dragón.

El dragón parecía que iba a replicar, pero ella comenzó un conjuro, un Holy Resist, era un hechizo antiguo de magia sagrada que se usaba para hacer que los espíritus se deshaciesen de los lazos que aún tenían con el mundo de los vivos y pudiesen descansar, en teoría era un hechizo que estando dentro de la barrera mágica no podía conjurar, ya que su poder venía directamente de Ceiphied y no había manera de conjurar un poder sagrado en aquel lugar, sin embargo ella era el caballero de Ceiphied, algo bueno tenía que tener y era justamente ese acceso directo al poder en su alma. Con esa acción el dragón intentó aferrarse al suelo que pisaba, clavó sus zarpas en él y miró con odio hacia Xellos, sin embargo poco a poco las almas de las que estaba formado fueron desvaneciéndose en el aire a medida que se separaban de él hasta que sólo quedó la carcasa vacía del anciano que se hizo polvo ante sus ojos. El cetro que sostenía en su mano Luna brilló un momento antes de hacerse pedazos aquella bola azul que había contenido el poder divino.

-Sólo por curiosidad.- Intentó mantenerse firme Xellos con bastante dificultad. -¿Cuándo empezaste a sospechar de todo el asunto?  
-Pues para serte sincera.- Se giró hacia él. –Desde el principio sabía que no te habías quedado por mi encanto.- Se burló haciendo un gesto realmente encantador. –No es que supiese todo desde el principio, sin embargo…

Pero cuando iba a continuar, Xellos pareció perder fuerzas, no llegó a caer porque Luna fue lo suficientemente rápida como para cogerle con los brazos por debajo de los de él.

-Será mejor que vayamos primero a otro sitio y te mire esas heridas.- Luna intentó mantenerle en pie.

Sólo lo había dicho y pensaba llevarle por su propio pie, pero Xellos la envolvió con sus brazos y se trasportó por el plano astral hasta el lugar con el lago.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Dijo ella al salir de la trasportación.

Al aparecer de nuevo habían caído, él tumbado de espaldas con una risita graciosa, Luna aferrada a él encima suya algo alarmada porque era la primera vez que hacía un viaje así.

-Aunque esto puede ser bastante útil…- Comentó incorporándose. –Bueno, como te decía.- Se quedó sentada sobre él como había hecho la otra vez, a horcajadas un poco más por debajo de donde tenía la herida del abdomen. –Eres un tipo sospechoso, entiendo lo de no ir al plano astral por esa rencilla que tenías con aquel demonio.- Comenzó a tirar de su camisa rota. –Incluso entiendo lo de no usar tu poder para evitar que te encontrase el dragón.- Le miró un momento, parecía algo confuso. –Sí, sabía que andaba por aquí, como para no darme cuenta con todo ese poder divino por todas partes.- Pasó su mano sobre la herida transversal de su abdomen varias veces. –Pero ¿hacerte amiguito de mi hermana? Eso es como ir gritando por ahí que me estás engañando.- Le acabó de sacar el poder sagrado de esa herida y le destripó del todo la camisa para hacer lo mismo con la herida que tenía en el hombro.  
-Eres increíble.- Se echó a reír Xellos como si el curarle las heridas le hiciese cosquillas. –No podías llegar hasta ese dragón para exorcizarlo por ti misma así que me has usado para tenerle a tu alcance, has puesto en peligro a Linita y a ti misma.- Hizo una pausa sonriendo con su maligna faz. -Tienes unos métodos muy retorcidos, siguiéndome el juego para conseguir tu objetivo.  
-¿Algún problema con ello?- Le sacó burla Luna apoyando sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Xellos de una manera intimidante. -¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?  
-Bueno…- Xellos abrió los ojos y quedó en silencio un momento con una leve sonrisa teniendo la cara de ella a pocos centímetros. –Podría tratar de seducirte.  
-¡¿Ehhh?!- Casi se cae sobre él de la impresión. -¿De dónde sacas una idea así?  
-Es que no es la primera vez que te sientas así sobre mí desnudándome.- Le guiñó un ojo. –De alguna manera siempre acabo "debajo de la luna"…  
-Gatito malo.- Sonrió Luna poniendo ella también una sonrisa felina.

Le dio un golpecito en el morro con los dedos siguiendo con el juego del gato.

-Eres un viejo pervertido.- Hizo alusión a los años que tenía realmente el demonio empezando a incorporarse.  
-Piénsalo.- Xellos la tomó de los antebrazos y le hizo perder el equilibrio para que se tumbase sobre él, la abrazó subiendo sus manos por su espalda para apretarla contra él. –Un pacto no estaría tan mal, como humana no vivirás mucho, incluso con una parte del Dios en ti podrías superar fácilmente los 120 años en buenas condiciones, pero eso no es nada.- Notó que ella no se movía de encima de él. -¿Qué opinas? Toda esa molestia de los dragones buscando maneras de que luches a su lado, tu poder sagrado escapándose a tu control… puedo arreglarlo.  
-No estoy rota.- Le cortó ella apoyando su mejilla entre el cuello y la clavícula del demonio con su nariz rozando su barbilla. –No tienes que arreglar nada.- Subió su mano por entre sus cuerpos y jugueteó un poco con el cabello del demonio.  
-Pero tu poder sagrado…- Siguió Xellos. –Así este abrazo no dolería…- Murmuró muy bajito.

Creyó que ella no le había oído, pero ella tenía muy buen oído, se quedó inmóvil sobre él de nuevo ¿no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya controlaba ese poder que se le escapaba? Ese abrazo no debería ser doloroso.

-¡Venga, es suficiente!- Luna rió poniendo una mano a cada lado del torso del demonio incorporándose. –Seducirme dice…- Se apartó y se puso en pie. –Seducirme hacia el lado oscuro, eso es lo que quieres.- Aquello lo dijo sin mirarle. –Si dejase de ser el caballero de Ceiphied no sería para irme con vosotros, sólo me estoy tomando unos años sabáticos, sois todos muy impacientes.- Pero diciendo eso, sabiendo que era mentira, sólo le dio mal sabor de boca.  
-Entonces…- Xellos seguía tumbado en el suelo. –No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.  
-¿Te vas?- Murmuró ella aquella pregunta con una extraña tristeza.  
-Bueno…- Sonrió el demonio. –Cierra tus cansados ojos, relájate, cuenta del uno al diez y ábrelos, todo lo que te molesta habrá desaparecido.

Hizo lo que dijo, cerró los ojos, pero antes de que los abriese, antes de volver a ver la luz, él había desaparecido y ella estaba sentada sobre el suelo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

-Los que hayan visto el anime entero, sí, me caen mal los dragones dorados desde que exterminaron a los antiguos sólo por no querer tomar parte en la guerra... un fanático es un fanático, da igual al bando que sirva.

-Luna es una "Queen Drama" como se suele decir XD me gusta ponerla en ese plan de "ya lo sabía"

-Perdón por la imagen, no me la curré nada, ni recordaba la descripción del viejo XD

-Lo de "debajo de la luna" no sólo hace honor al título de la historia, sobretodo porque debería ser "debajo de luna", sino que es un juego de palabras, además de que la canción que me inspiró para ponerle el título fue "Under the Moon" de Masterplan, hicieron una traducción, es buena traducción pero está mal escrita (duele ver "boy" en vez de "voy") pero no pasa nada al final entre ellos... así como vino se fue... es el último capítulo

bueno, hay un epílogo que en cierta forma hace más honor a la canción XD


	9. Epílogo

Epílogo.

¡Bien, aquí acaba la historia! … no, es broma XD aún voy a añadir un trocito más ya que quedaron algunos cabos sueltos y quiero meter cizaña en su "relación", si se puede llamar así… os aseguro que me ha costado horrores escribir sobre estos dos personajes, como yo soy tonta e ingenua me cuesta mucho intentar poner pensamientos de dos seres que todo lo que dicen es parte de un juego de engaños… incluso ésta es la segunda vez que lo repaso porque no quiero que me quede algo moñas para el final…

Epílogo (ahora sí es el final…)

Se había levantado más recuperada del catarro, se lavó la cara y fue hasta la sala principal, su hermana mayor estaba sentada junto a la ventana con una pierna encogida apoyando su brazo en ella, tenía la mirada perdida en las nubes del atardecer con todos aquellos colores anaranjados. En principio no le dijo nada, sólo la observó un momento y cuando pasó el rato y no ocurría nada se le acercó tímidamente.

-Esto…- Intentó llamar su atención. -¿Estás bien?  
-¿Uhm?- Salió de su ensoñación Luna. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Es que llevas ahí mucho rato pensativa…- Lina desvió un poco la mirada. -¿Es porque me desmayé por el catarro? Siento no haberte hecho caso…  
-No te preocupes, ya estás mejor ¿verdad?- Sonrió falsamente Luna.  
-¿Y el hermanito?- Preguntó de repente Lina.  
-Él…- Luna se la quedó mirando, luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. –Se ha ido.  
-¡¿Se ha ido?!- Se alarmó Lina. -¿A dónde, cuándo volverá?  
-No volverá, será mejor que le olvides.- Su voz sonaba con un tono algo vacío como nunca había sonado antes.  
-¡Mentira, volverá!- Le llevó la contraria con una actuación muy infantil.

Pero su hermana no tenía pintas de estar bromeando sólo para meterse con ella, quizá era que no comprendía del todo lo que significaba ser un demonio, no quería creer que su promesa fuese a romperse así sin más, tenía que ir con ella a la fiesta de mañana.

-¡No se ha ido!- Le gritó a su hermana mayor. –Sólo… se esconde…- Tuvo una rabieta. -¡Porque eres muy mala con él!  
-Oh, claro.- Perdió la paciencia Luna. –Que sea un demonio no significa nada, que nos haya utilizado para sus planes tampoco, soy yo que soy muy mala.- Miró a Lina enfadada. –Si soy tan mala y nadie me soporta ¿por qué no te vas tú también?  
-¡Pues a lo mejor un día lo hago!- Le gritó dolida Lina. –Me iré y no tendré que ver tu fea cara de nuevo.- Le sacó burla con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo. -¡Hermanito!

Escuchó cómo le llamaba corriendo por la casa, quizá pensaba que él la oiría y vendría corriendo a consolarla, a ella misma también se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era demasiado pequeña e inocente para entender lo que había pasado. Cuando se cansó de buscarle, la escuchó llorar con aquel llanto infantil que dolía con sólo escucharlo, eso hizo que Luna se pusiese de pie de golpe, se dirigió a su estantería y empezó a rebuscar en sus viejos libros de magia cierto conjuro que leyó una vez, cuando lo encontró escuchó ruido en la cocina, se asomó ligeramente y la vio comiendo vorazmente, aún le caían las lágrimas pero ahora estaba más enfadada que dolida.

-Estúpido demonio…- Murmuraba entre bocado y bocado. –Nunca me uniré a ellos…

Por alguna razón, aquello hizo sentir a Luna cierta tranquilidad, aún así memorizó el conjuro y dejó el libro de nuevo en su sitio.

Como seguía enfadada, cuando Lina se fue a dormir no le dijo nada a su hermana ni dejó que la arropase, tenía el ceño fruncido y había puesto morros, seguía murmurando "aparecerá, lo prometió" sin perder la esperanza.

Por su parte, Luna se quedó tumbada sobre la cama aún con la ropa, sólo se había quitado las botas y estaba boca arriba con un brazo cruzado sobre su cara, se sentía idiota, no debió dejar que se acercase tanto a ellas, había sido un error fingir toda esa confianza con él, aunque para él fuese todo falso ella sólo era humana. Bajó ligeramente su brazo y pasó con sus dedos por su frente donde él la había besado, por su mejilla donde se rozaron para demostrar que ella le hería con su poder sagrado. De alguna manera, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba llegando a su lugar de pensar, su escondite del lago.

-¿Por qué he venido aquí?- Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta. –Él se fue.

Rió un poco, recordaba un viejo cuento sobre una chica y un monstruo que se habían enamorado. Agitó la cabeza pensando en que parecía que se había creído su propia mentira, al menos sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, lo pensaba como algo gracioso mientras se sentaba a la orilla del lago. Era como si ahora fuese otra persona, tenía muy claro que todo aquello había pasado muy rápido y que sus sentimientos adolescentes luchaban en su contra para confundirla. Se abrazó a sus rodillas apoyando su cara ladeada en sus brazos viendo cómo la luna reflejada había quedado con una mitad oscura, no era una figura perfecta, pero el latido de su corazón tampoco lo era, deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser la que era en principio, era como haber perdido las fuerzas y las ganas de luchar definitivamente.

Oyó un sonido distorsionado tras ella, cortó su propia respiración un momento notando aquella energía oscura ya conocida. Se maldijo porque no pudo pensar en si ya le habían ordenado matarla, sólo se le ocurría que quizá su ofrecimiento no fuese un asunto de trabajo realmente. Se notaba a ella misma apretando los puños como para matarle de un golpe al aparecer, como un instinto, una rabia incontrolada, un odio ancestral que a su vez parecía haber nacido realmente hacía sólo pocos días.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó como tantas veces había hecho antes con distintas palabras.  
-¡Ahhh…!- Se desperezó Xellos a su espalda. –Ya le he contado todo a mi amo, tanto trabajar me deja hecho polvo.- Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado como había hecho la última vez. –Este lugar está bien para descansar.  
-Lárgate.- Le giró la cara.  
-¿Ahora por qué te enfadas conmigo?- Se acercó a ella. –¿Es por los secretos?  
-Vaya, don importante.- Puso ella una voz burlona. -¿Crees que eres el único con secretos?  
-Las chicas tienen que tener sus secretos también.- Se hizo el listo Xellos. –Aunque hayamos hablado mucho en este poco tiempo, sé que aún los tienes. Además, deberías preocuparte más por los secretos de Linita, tanto llamarme hermanito para que la acompañe mañana de fiesta…

Tenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos y parecía que había empezado a temblar, de repente alzó la cara y estalló en carcajadas porque ella no sabía de la fiesta y si él se lo estaba diciendo era sólo para que ella supiese lo importante que era para Lina.

-Eso es cruel, señorita Luna…- Parecía muy confuso el demonio. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Tú eres gracioso.- Luna intentó serenarse. –Ahh…- Respiró hondo y se acercó a él apoyándose en su hombro. –Te volví a salvar la vida y ahora crees que de nuevo me debes algo… eres un demonio muy noble.  
-Yo diría que estamos en paz.- Dijo Xellos sin saber mentir sobre ello. –Mis amos no saben nada de la energía caos de Linita…  
-¿Y has venido para saber más secretos míos?- Alzó la cabeza apoyada en él para mirarle.

El demonio no se movió de su lado, tenía las piernas cruzadas y se mantenía firme soportando el peso del cuerpo de Luna inclinado hacia él, había abierto los ojos y tenía un semblante serio, pensativo.

-No.- Respondió al fin.  
-Entonces ¿por qué has venido?- Volvió a bajar la vista ella.  
-…- Él alzó la vista hacia la luna. –No lo sé, para descansar, quizá.  
-Yo vengo aquí para pensar, para relajarme, es mi rincón que sólo conozco yo.- Se apartó un poco de él, ahora era el escondite de ambos. –Si también lo quieres para ti, ¿por qué sólo has aparecido cuando yo he llegado?  
-No lo sé.- Volvió a decir Xellos con el mismo tono.  
-"No lo sé, no lo sé".- Se burló ella mostrando más enfado que diversión. –Eh, yo soy la adolescente con problemas con el mundo que odia a todos.  
-Oh, entonces.- Como un hechizo mágico, Xellos parecía poder volver a ser él mismo. –Lo que necesitas es otro abrazo.  
-Déjate de tonterías.

Mientras decía eso, Xellos ya se había acercado a ella y la estaba abrazando de nuevo, con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior. Era ya demasiado, dos noches seguidas en brazos del demonio, y esta vez ni siquiera había una razón real para ello, sólo ese juego entre ellos de engaños, como un "impresióname" juvenil. Sin embargo había algo distinto, quizá porque ahora no había motivos para ello, el tema de los dragones vengativos y el cetro estaba zanjado, no había nada más que pudiese obtener de ella, ya había rechazado su proposición de unirse a él y había dejado claro que sin provocación no iba a volver a luchar. Igualmente ahí estaba abrazándola, intentó zafarse de él y forcejeó un poco sin decir nada, quiso ponerse en pie pero resbaló con la hierba y acabó tumbada en el suelo a su lado. Entonces se rindió, aunque fuese imposible, le dejó que la abrazase porque quizá quien más necesitaba ese abrazo era él.

Era absurdo, no sabía bien cómo había llegado a eso, él era un demonio orgulloso de serlo, pero ahí estaba aferrado al cuerpo maldito de la humana que albergaba el aletargado poder del Dios Dragón. Con su rostro oculto disimuló una risita interior, era como estar burlándose de nuevo de los insensatos dragones dorados, un "eh, vuestro Dios está en mis brazos y a mi merced" como si realmente en ese momento pudiese incluso matarla sin que ella llegase a hacer nada. Pero esa sensación que tenía era demasiado novedosa y llamativa para un demonio tan impertinente como él, tenía que abrazarla y seguir así, como esa picadura que te rascas hasta sangrar, pues en su interior aún sentía punzadas comparables a las del cetro clavado en su interior.

-¿Por qué sigue doliendo?- Murmuró Xellos quejándose. –Retén un poco tu poder sagrado.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió pegada a él, ¿cómo iba a decirle que ya lo estaba reteniendo?

-Vamos, sólo un poco.- Insistió él cortando su frase por otra punzada.  
-Vaya…- Murmuró ella entrecerrando los ojos y mirando en su interior. –Parece que he roto mi juguete…- Hizo alusión a la grieta blanquecina que veía en el interior del demonio.

A pesar de decir que le dolía no se despegaba de ella, seguía abrazándola y acercando su cara a su pelo, parecía como si de pronto hubiese dejado de pensar, por un momento el mundo dejó de existir ahí en sus brazos, un mundo lleno de cargas para ella que ahora parecían aliviadas. Acarició su nariz por el cabello claro de ella quedándose con su olor, atrapando en él su esencia, la notó subir su posición y acercar su cara a él también, con sus labios posándose en el pequeño hueco entre su mandíbula, su cuello y su oreja. Sintió algún tipo de estremecimiento, una nueva punzada en su pecho, aquel experimento se le iba de las manos, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada en ese momento, tan pegado a ella notaba ese caliente corazón humano latiendo rápido y fuerte, sin embargo ninguno de sus anteriores pensamientos de arrancárselo o romperlo aparecieron, como si abrazándola pudiese sentir el caos del que provenían los demonios más cercano.

Él, por otro lado, no tenía corazón, no podía latirle ni rápido ni fuerte, al menos como representación de los sentimientos, podía cambiar su aspecto para emular las emociones humanas, pero no podía sentirlas, no debía sentirlas. Por eso a Luna le extrañaba tanto todo, se estaba dejando llevar un poco, maldita manía de los humanos de cogerle cariño a todo, y es que ella también sentía cálido su abrazo, podía notar como si él se hubiese puesto serio de verdad en aquel asunto. Intentaba controlarse, de verdad quería apartarse de él, decir algo gracioso e ingenioso y dejarle plantado insinuando que todo aquello era una farsa, pero no podía negarse a ella misma que había caído en aquella red, todo por ese simpático rostro tan gracioso como lo que sentía por él.

En algún momento entre sus engaños y roces había algo que había nacido realmente, todas las malas hierbas de las mentiras y falsedades estaban siendo segadas y lo único que quedaba era la rosa y sus espinas, como un conjuro mágico de cerrar los ojos, contar hasta diez y abrirlos para descubrir que todos esos pensamientos que intentaban aplastarla no iban a lograrlo, nunca más.

Había sido él el que había subido sus manos y las había puesto una a cada lado de la cara de Luna, pero fue ella la que se acercó de forma precipitada para unir sus labios. Ahí, tumbados en la hierba junto al lago lejos de la luz, ahora eran ellos los que parecían brillar, con algo que sabían que era como una estrella fugaz, sin importar a dónde iría a parar aquello. No, no fue una buena idea, estaban fundidos en aquel suave y largo beso cuando a Xellos comenzó a darle punzadas de nuevo, unas tan fuertes que no pudo ignorarlas. Se apartó de ella de golpe, empujándola, y se incorporó.

-Ya te vale…- Se forzó a reír Xellos como si fuese una broma. -¿Tan divertido te parece clavarme tus espinas de poder sagrado?  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Tardó un momento en reaccionar.  
-Eso, que si no retienes tu poder…- Comenzó a decir él poniéndose la mano en su pecho dolorido.  
-¡Deja de decir eso!- Le gritó Luna interrumpiéndole. –A lo mejor aún tienes restos del cetro clavados…

Se acercó a él pero se dio cuenta que era sólo con estar cerca que a él le dolía, tragó saliva y se quedó a esa distancia prudencial de él sentada de rodillas, puso sus palmas de las manos en sus ojos apretando con la cabeza baja, no quería llorar, otra vez no, le tembló el labio y los apretó intentando controlarlos.

-¿Luna?- Preguntó él sin entender nada. –Sé que no era tu intención…

Pero diciendo eso ella se sentía peor, porque él notaba la tristeza de ella, se había dado cuenta también él, vaya par de idiotas que no se habían parado a pensar que las emociones negativas le recuperaban pero las positivas le debilitaban, por ello el simple hecho de estar a su lado y notar ese pequeño sentimiento de ella por él era como si le clavase realmente espinas de poder sagrado.

-Vete.- Articuló ella con dificultad poniéndose en pie.  
-No quiero irme.- Se quejó él poniéndose en pie también pero con más dificultad.  
-¡Si no te vas morirás!- Apretó los puños mirándole con sus lágrimas contenidas.  
-No voy a morir.- Le replicó quitándole importancia. –Puedo… recuperarme.  
-Te mataré…- Se giró.  
-No importa.- Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la forzó a besarle.  
-No… ya basta…- Murmuró bajando la cabeza alejándose de aquella calidez. –Las veo… las grietas en tu interior.

Tras eso le dio un empujón mucho más fuerte que el pequeño forcejeo que habían mantenido, tenía que alejarle de ella, el poder oscuro y el poder divino no podían convivir.

-Vete.- Repitió. –Sino acabaré matándote.

Cuando de los labios del demonio salió un "vale" ella notó que su respiración se cortaba, no obstante cuando continuó hablando sintió que se calmaba.

-Hace mucho tiempo, mientras los servidores de los dioses y los demonios se mataban entre ellos, nacieron unas criaturas a las que se les fue mezclando partes de los que cayeron en batalla pegadas a sus almas.- Volvió a contar un fragmento de historia Xellos. –Por eso los humanos podéis usar tanto el poder divino como el demoníaco.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- Se obligó a sí misma a no girarse hacia él.  
-Cuando mueras renacerás de nuevo.- Hizo una pausa tras decir esa obviedad. –Entonces moriré yo también.- Sonrió aún estando lejos de su vista. –Porque mi memoria no desaparecerá, y cuando parte de mí renazca en un ser humano…- Vio cómo ella subía sus manos tapándose las orejas. –Te buscaré.  
-Deja…- Cayó ella de rodillas. –De decir chorradas y lárgate.

Él se quedó en el mismo sitio un poco más observándola mientras sonreía, luego dijo "bien" y desapareció. Ella se mordió el labio intentando no llorar, pese a ello notó una lágrima cayendo directa al suelo por la posición de su cabeza, intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, aquello había sido una promesa, una que sólo ellos dos compartirían, porque sabían que habían nacido no sólo en bandos opuestos sino en razas contrarias, unir el poder sagrado y el poder demoníaco sonaba no sólo imposible sino también descabellado.

Al día siguiente, Lina estaba en la fiesta, justo había empezado y ella miraba a todos lados esperando que apareciese el "hermanito" que ella misma había elegido. Cuando vio llegar a su hermana se alegró, aunque no quiso que lo notase.

-¿Y el hermanito?- Preguntó Lina inocentemente.  
-¿Qué hermanito?

Sonreía tristemente, en verdad odiaba tener que hacer aquello, pero era lo mejor para todos, se agachó hasta su hermana mientras recitaba unas palabras en un idioma ya olvidado y le besó la frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Lina tras un instante.  
-No podía faltar a la fiesta de los hermanos.- Sonrió Luna.

Lina se puso muy contenta, la cogió de la mano y estiró de ella hasta el grupo de personas que había más adelante orgullosa de su hermana y habiendo olvidado todo lo referente al demonio.

-Supongo que así está bien.

Fue la última frase de Xellos al ver a Lina jugando con su hermana, aunque él no sabía que le había borrado la memoria, era un tema del que no se volvería a saber hasta muchos años después, cuando a Xellos le encargaron la misión de seguir a Lina y ella no le reconoció, pero aún así todavía había una promesa con ella que quería cumplir, contarle su secreto y cuidarla a sus espaldas.

* * *

¡El final! más que nada es fanservice XD ¿Un fanfic XellosXLuna sin besito final? hale, ahí tenéis besito XD

Notas de la autora:

-Al principio Luna estaba tristona, echas de menos cuando se te va el gato de casa .

-Hago un poco juego con cosas que aparecen en la historia oficial, que Lina dijese que lo último que haría sería unirse a los demonios, y sin embargo colabora con Xellos como si nada, aunque no le recuerde, esas sensaciones no se borran, y aunque diga que no le pueden en una batalla, bien que se enfrentaron a Shabranigdu, Gaarv, Fibrizo y tipos más peligrosos que Xellos, así que me parece una excusa tonta lo de "es que Xellos es más fuerte que nosotros" lo que pasa que no hay ganas!

-Y sí, fanservice, fanservice, y ya, a lo Romeo y Julieta, un amor de 3 días que sólo podría acabar en tragedia (Romeo y Julieta digo...) así que separo a Xellos y Luna antes de que se pongan peor las cosas, ¿de verdad alguien pensaba que esos dos juntos tendrían futuro? yo sí porque soy muy friki y ya había pensado en ello, porque al fin y al cabo el poder sagrado y el demoníaco sí se pueden fusionar, todos los que vieron Try lo saben, aquellas vasijas que le dieron la inspiración a Xellos para él crear la técnica luego de unir ambos poderes... me pregunto si en mi cabeza, después de vencer a Estrella Oscura fue a hacerle una visita a Luna para contárselo... ¿Y a qué tanta tragedia? ¿Acaso todo el poder original no viene del mismo L-sama? Los Dioses también provienen de su poder, no sé a qué viene tanto cuento con que son tan distintos, son como el agua fría y el agua caliente...

-Bueno, al final... tampoco es mala idea, los demonios importantes de alguna manera acaban siempre en cuerpos humanos, y acaban despertando y recordando todo, no estaría mal para volver a encontrarse...

Espero que os haya gustado la historia :)


End file.
